Land of the Phoenix
by CrazedLlama
Summary: A new world has come from the ashes. Avatar Aang was killed by the new Phoenix King, Ozai, who now has control. The Gaang are struggling, along with the rest of the world. Ozai even has problems to work with: the resistance, rebellions, and a just discovered daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_****AN:i do not own ATLA, I wish i did...evil planning..._

_Please review_

_**Land of the Phoenix-Chapter One**_

Sakura P.O.V.

I awoke up to the sounds of horns blaring. The sun just came up and started peeking through the windows. I looked out the window at the beautiful sunrise at the city once Ba-sing-se. It had been a few years since the Phoenix King rose to power. I was six years old when Ba sing se was attacked reclaimed as Phoenix City.

I remember it like it was yesterday, mom was crying, people died, and I hid in my room. When the phoenix king won, and the avatar died mom went into a stage of depression and blamed herself for the terrible fate of Ba-sing-se. I had also gone into a stage of depression, when I was only six. I was nine at the time, about to turn ten.

As I looked out the window the sun reflected the red roof instead of the beautiful green. I hated the new roofs they were made of metal. Every time it rained all the banging was hard to sleep in. Which was one example of the harsh conditions that the ex-citizens of Ba-sing-se were put in, which most were relocated on the outer ring.

We either usually farmed of worked in factories. Mom was very lucky and worked as a servant for a middle class fire nation family. I worked for a factory. I am very lucky because of my young age they had better working conditions in the factory.

I would wake up go to work then arrive home at four o clock. Mom and I would then eat dinner and then she would teach me math reading writing, history and sometimes a little self-defense. I was more educated than most earth kingdom children, so therefore would have got me a better job in the future. I always looked forward to the earnings.

I got ready as quick as possible. I shoved on my grey uniform, which was wrinkly all over. I ran my finders through my greasy black hair, which I so greatly despised, trying to comb it out somewhat. I put on a green bow in my hair, one I had gotten on my birthday from mother. I sighed as I stopped trying to control my hair. I walked down the stairs to the small living room. Our house was one of the few apartments to be two stories let alone actually have a bathroom, I was grateful for that.

I simply walked into the kitchen and picked up a loaf of bread and some cheese and quickly shoved into a basket. That would be my lunch at work, for I had little time to eat on the break.

My mother came from around the corner. She looked somewhat distressed. She looked as though she was about to leave. Her hair black hair was put into a simple braid. She looked down at me and smiled. I then felt her arms around me. I hugged her right back.

"Good Luck" mother said as she tightened her embrace on me.

"I love you." I responded not wanting to let go.

"Love you too my dear child" mom smiled as she let go, I knew she didn't want to let go either. I walked to the door and exited the house. I started walking down the street, the dirt already getting in between my toes.

A gong was heard, _crap!_ I was running late.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**_

I signed my name in the attendance list and quickly scurried inside. It was a weapons factory for making swords and staffs for the Phoenix military.

As I walked in I heard a voice behind me, "Hello stranger!" I turned my head to find Liz. Zilinia was her full name, but I don't remember a time she used it other than for Phoenix official stuff. She was thirteen years old and had a happy attitude wherever she is.

"You are so random" I smirked, "and weird."

"I'm not the weird one, everyone else is!" she laughed, "plus that smirk on your face is as scary as the phoenix king himself!"

I frowned, pretending to be insulted, but couldn't help but laugh.

We went in our places in the assembly line and did the same objective for hours. It was very, very tedious at times. Although if we slowed down or stopped we would get punished, so we went on and on with the task we were meant to do. I would say hello to a few friends while working although it was not tolerated to chat, so I did not do much more taking after that.

At the end of the long day at work my hands were sore and I quickly signed off my name. Liz soon asked to come over after work.

"PLEASE, my parents want to introduce ANOTHER boy, and the more I stay away the better, I'll pay for the food you give me, I don't care, I don't want to get married off to some BOY!"

"I already said you could come over" I responded as I laughed.

We walked down the street; it was a nice day not a cloud in the sky. It seemed as though it was a wonderful day. Boy, was I wrong,

We reached the street of my house which was covered with fire nation soldiers. I thought nothing of it until I saw them surrounding my house with two palanquin bearers and a royal progression.

"What the…" Liz whispered.

"Just keep walking, my mother is not home yet," I quickly mumbled to her, she nodded quickly.

_Why would someone royal be at our house? I knew mom was from the fire nation, but she kept that hidden…She's not important, is she? All I know is that she ran away from her abusive husband and to the earth kingdom. Our heritage from the fire nation was secret, I told NO ONE and I am sure mom didn't either,_ I had thought to myself.

"Ladies," a voice broke my thoughts. A fire "butt-head" soldier of course.

"Yes?" I said in a sweet innocent voice as I noticed Liz did the same thing.

"Where are you headed?" he asked gruffly

"Um…we..." I started

"She's going home with me!" Liz spoke up, "We planned dinner today for a WHOLE week" She sounded like a little child as innocent as… well, maybe a puppy no… kitty. Her brown curls bounced up and down as she excitedly blabbered on and on about our 'dinner'. She has not matured yet so she looked around the same age as me.

I was blasted out of my thoughts from the genuine laughter from the soldier, obviously amused. "I just need to see your tags." He smiled he didn't seem all that evil.

Tags where held around all the necks of al 'ex-earth kingdom' people, it was the mark that you are not fire nation. It explained the Name, number ,(a way to track us) age and the address. ALL fire nation citizens can access it.

Sadly if I show the soldier the tag it will show that I live at the soldier filled house.

So I probably did the stupidest thing ever.

I ran.

"SAKURA!" my friend yelled.

I didn't stop. I KNEW that they were looking for me. _If I only knew WHY?_

"HALT!" the soldier who talked with us screamed. Before I knew it another soldier grabbed on to me and led me back to right were I was. The soldier now just looked annoyed of now, _great, I_ thought to myself,_. I just pissed off a soldier. Not smart._

He jerked the tag out of my shirt "Now" he mumbled "Sakura, 39283…, age nine…"

_He read the address didn't..._

He took my arm and gently (surprisingly) led me inside.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

My house looked as though a tornado ran through it, stuff was everywhere. The man went upstairs dragging me along with him. We walked down the dark hallway; I never had been more scared in my life. I would have never expected my scariest moment to be in my own home! He opened the door to my mom's room...

"Your highness" the man a hold of me stated.

"I said do not come back until you find the other person who lives here! People return home at six o clock you idiot, so WHY are you here?" the man had a silky voice. He had phoenix crown and an extravagant outfit.

I gasped. I hid more behind the soldier; I know who the man was now. He was the ONE, the destroyer, most evil person possibly ever, the Phoenix King.

"Sir, children let out at four." The guard responded.

"Children?" the monster turned around. He had a large face, and a long goatee and his eyes gleamed with hatred. He was scarier than the pictures.

_Run,_ my instincts screamed, but my legs would not follow their command. The soldier bowed low, I was frozen in shock, just standing there shivering in fear.

The ruler grabbed my tag and read it. He grabbed my arm and said sneering, "What is your _mother's _name?"

I shivered and started stating my mom's fake name "Li…."

His grip tightened, "REAL name" his voice was quiet yet very threatening at the same time.

I gulped, "um..err…"

"**ANSWER ME!**"

"ur…Ursa…."

Ursa P.O.V

I sat in the room and looking blankly at the wall. The last thing I remember was being arrested by stupid soldiers. Great, my so-called husband found out about me. I knew that this day would come, although I had hoped that it would be when Sakura was out of the house.

I looked around the room, which was actually not a smelly sticky cell, but a pleasant room. The bedding was red and felt soft…..silk. I haven't owned any silk for years. I glided to the window and showed the sun peaking low in the sky. A beautiful clock tower landed in the distance. Six o'clock it read, the time that my daughter will be awaiting my return for dinner.

I heard a creak and I quickly flipped around to see two soldiers entered. The first man stepped forward, "The Phoenix King wishes to see you."

I stared at them," That is nice gentlemen," I smiled sweetly at the men, "but tell the 'Phoenix King' that I don't give a care!"

Apparently the men seemed to be unmoved by my outburst. Taking me down the hall, full of fire and phoenix pictures I felt sad. There was no sign that it was at anytime ruled by the earth people. Gold shimmered of the walls as I was led to an elegant door engraved with designs which reminded me of the fire nation's capital city palace. It probably sounds strange to say this; it looked familiar to me. Then I realized that the door led to a monster I was sickened by it wanting to be in a cold blizzard with wolves.

The men both opened the door. Gold laced the floor in extravagant design led to a overwhelmingly large table. There was a man sitting there.

Ozai

"Sit," he demanded.

I stood there obviously not doing as he says. "What do you want?'

"Why do you think I want something?" he smirked.

"Because you are a one of a kind, you selfish JERK" I sneered.

"_Blossom,_ we are back to where we started, it seems" he dramatically sighed. He always acted this way as a teenager, although unlike most teenagers, he did not leave the mood swings.

"Don't call me that!" I actually yelled this time. That is what he called me in our early marriage.

"No need, I can see you have found another husband," Ozai smirked, "based on your daughter-"

"WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed and stood up, "let Sakura go!"

"Perhaps if you tell me your lover's name pops up. Is it your DARLING IKEM?" Ozai smirked. Referring to my ex-fiancé always made him mad.

"But… let me tell you what I was going to say the night you left..."

Ozai smirked, "spit it out."

"I was going to say that I was with child."

I looked up to see his reaction. What I did not expect was a dark smile he was planning something. Ozai stood up and grabbed both of my shoulders. He leaned down and whispered "You are always mine, sweet Ursa..."

I quickly stood up, "I want to see Sakura," I looked at Ozai, "You got what you want, please let me see her," I pleaded with the monster.

Ozai smirked his smug smirk, "I wish to see my daughter as well." I had forgotten how possessive Ozai was, referring to the daughter I had raised as his own. He called a servant over, "bring the girl…" He glanced at me with disgusted look on his face, "…wearing something appropriate" Ozai smirked. I felt his hands push me down into the chair again. "We have a LOT to discuss, _my love_."

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__ Never again I will speak in first person again. It was too hard for my tiny brain. It confused me SO much. _

_I look at the first chapter and I choke a little bit. I rushed it. Hope this one is better. Please review! Warning: Zutara in the near future. And slight kataang. _

_Disclaimer-I do not own ATLA. If I owned Avatar, it would have a depressing ending. If I owned any television shows, they would all have depressing endings…That is why I will never become a kid's show director. _

_**Land of the Phoenix-Chapter 2**_

When Sakura woke up she found herself in a round bed full of golden silk. On the walls insignias of the fire nation were shown obnoxiously, as if they were taunting her.

She flung herself from the bed in shock. She then attempted to open the large metal door but did not prevail.

A flash of memories burst through her head. She was taken away from her home, along with the most hated man in the world. Worries rushed into her mind, and began a state of panic. She crawled in the middle of the bed and formed a protective ball hopefully she world block out the horrid feeling. She felt the hot tears rush down from her face.

She could remember _his _face when she had told her mothers name. It seemed if he would murder me right then and there. He was much more intimidating in the pictures. Sakura wondered how one human being could be so intimidating.

What bothered her was how he knew her mother. Sakura always thought of her mother as intelligent and well educated, so she probably was high in ranking of her previous home. She thought of her mother was never with the nobles, for she acted like a peasant their whole life. All the thoughts rushing through Sakura's head made her more confused and stressed. No one her age should experience what was happening to her at the moment.

"Why can't I have a normal life like everyone else?" Sakura screamed through a wail. Sobs broke through her, as she screamed. She was confused and hurt and all she had wanted was her dear mother which for all she knew was DEAD. She heard her screeches echo across the room, for she didn't care. She kept up her temper tantrum for about half an hour until she was too exhausted to continue.

She sat on the bed still sniffling. She took the soft sheets and covered her body so she felt although no one could harm her, as if the thin sheets were a metal shield and she was the soldier.

She heard a creak. She quickly took the sheets off her to take a peek of what the noise was. Two women stood at the foot of Sakura's bed. Both of the women were wearing simple red robes, and their hair neatly in the fire nation fashion.

"Who…are…you?" Sakura questioned.

One lady responded, "Please come with us my lady, we have to prepare you."

Before the young girl could respond she was taken down the hallway. Sakura couldn't help but gawk at the extravagant halls. _Where am I? _The walls were covered with golden phoenixes, which actually looked as though they would fly off the walls they were placed onto.

She was then led into a bathroom. She was quickly shoved into the large tub they had available. They took no heed in scrubbing her skin. They scrubbed so hard it felt as though they were trying to peel the skin off her body. Normally Sakura would have been embarrassed about being completely nude, although she had much more worries at the time.

They did not say a word when the shoved the clothes on to the girl. The fabric reminded her of the bed sheets she had laid upon a few minutes ago. It was expensive red silk that the girl has never felt before in her life. It had a kimono like style to it. Other than the fancy red it was covered in gold around the sleeves forming flowers or flames based on the way you looked at it. Sakura never had worn anything so expensive.

Sakura hated it. _Great, _she thought, _it's like the fire nation went and barfed all over me. _

Sakura was used to wearing the same old grey uniform everyone else was supposed to wear back in the lower ring. The rules were getting less strict though. The soldiers did not mind clothing for special occasions, or inside housing. Either way the texture felt weird on her skin. With the dire situation ahead of her the foreign material did not set well with her anxieties

A maid came up and brushed through her hair. Mumbling something about how terrible her split ends were, how uneven it was, and how she better hurry. Sakura paid no mind for she was just annoyed at the situation. Finally after the snipping and unnecessary task (for Sakura) they tied her hair into an uncomfortably tight topknot.

Two guards came at the door, "The Phoenix King wishes to see Lady Sakura." The two guards directly stared at Sakura making her twitch uncomfortably.

"Lady…?" Sakura muttered under her breath. She never expected such a high title. It made her nervous. Sakura was about to turn only ten but is as highly intelligent as an older teenager. The title 'lady' did not send good, happy vibes into to her.

A guard came up and took her by the shoulder. Sakura did not struggle and let the man lead her to the door, her nerve endings where still tingling when she heard the King wished to see her.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ursa didn't know how to break the awkward silence lasting for about twenty minutes. The food that was brought didn't help her nerves to stop tingling. When she finally finished the dish full of duck, she heard a sigh.

"Does the girl know?" Ozai questioned Ursa with a stare. Ursa knew he was referring to himself, and if her daughter knows he was the father.

"Kind of…." Ursa mumbled breaking the kings stare. At times she forgot how intimidating he could be at times, even when he was sitting down eating food like everything else that had a pulse.

"Okay let's restate that, what did you tell her?" Ozai snarled knowing she was trying to avoid the topic.

"Okay, well I had told her that I had lived in the Fire nation," Ursa looked at Ozai as he motioned her to talk on, "and went away because of a abusive husband, and left behind two children because the husband refused to take them with me."

"We ALL know what really hap-" Ozai stopped as he heard the footsteps draw near the table. Two guards and down below a small child, in proper fire nation attire. Based on her face he could tell she wished to be anywhere but there. Ozai tilted his head, the last time he saw her she looked like a peasant all filthy and dirty. She obviously looked like him and now he could see the resemblance. There was weakness in her eyes though, just like his son. Ozai frowned, he would kill that weakness.

When she saw her mother sit across the table she perked up, "Mom?"

Ursa stood up and walked over to where her daughter stood. She squatted like a frog in order to face her head length. "Come on sweet girl come and eat," and took her arm. Sakura was trembling in fear. Ursa started pulling on her arm but she wouldn't move an inch. Her golden gaze was then on Ozai. She pulled harder on her arm and felt Sakura shuffle over near her. Ursa's glare landed on Ozai once again. "What in Agni's name did you do to scare her?"

"You automatically accuse me" he sneered along with his signature grin.

"Wonder why?" Ursa mumbled.

"I can't help that I am intimidating" Ozai smirk was getting bigger.

Ursa sat Sakura down in a chair next to her own, "Mom, what's going on?" Her gaze never leaving the man that she had never wanted to meet.

"If you told the girl from the start, she wouldn't be this scared, URSA" Ozai snapped.

Ursa soon took a seat beside her daughter. "Honey, can I tell you something?" she said in a calming voice.

Sakura glared up at her mother, her eyes finally leaving Ozai "You better" she growled in an angry tone.

"Well let's see…to start out my dear-" Ursa started to explain.

"Your mother was married to me and I banished her, without knowing she was pregnant with you. This fact makes me your father." Ozai interrupted, who was getting highly impatient. Sakura looked at her mother. Her eyes were wide open as she let in a deep breath. Through the shortness in breath you could tell she was in shock.

"So much for being subtle" Ursa muttered under her breath.

Ozai said like he was bored out of his mind, "you were taking way too long on my part. We would be here all day if you kept blabbering"

Ursa was about to snap back until she heard a small voice "Is… this true…..Mother?" Sakura looked up at the mother she loved so dear. Sakura all hoped that this was some big joke, but her luck showed no evidence of this. She thought of the situation. She told herself repeatedly that it was not possible. Although all the facts pointed in that direction, he was her father. She lifted her gaze at the man. He honestly looked bored as if he did not even care he found a long lost daughter. It made her slightly hate him more than she already had.

"Yes, I am so sorry for not tel-" Sakura's mother started saying.

"So you lied to me?" Sakura looked up at her mother. Her face showed pure anger.

"Not really…" Ursa stammered frightened by the way her child started to act, "I just didn't tell you everything…"

"You decided leave out that _he_ was my father. The most _feared_ man in the world!" Sakura's voice had gotten louder, and all the fear had turned into anger. She looked at her mother; she had lied to her for the nine years she had lived. Maybe it was to protect her, although that never came to Sakura's mind.

Ozai stared at his old wife, "Ursa, you are dismissed." He talked in a stern voice.

"I am not leaving you alone with my child!" Ursa wept. Ozai motioned two guards to escort her out.

"She seems to be rather upset with you right now, and can not seem to manage herself with you in the room." Ozai stated dryly.

Sakura gulped, she rather be with her mother than with him. She stood up when she saw her mother dragged away she ran towards her until was stopped by a guard. She saw her mother struggle as she was led out of the room. Sakura's voice turned dry. She felt the soldier as he grabbed the child's shoulders and took her back to where Ozai was sitting.

"Why so eager to leave, my daughter? The conversation just started," Ozai mocked. He soon grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit next to him. She looked into the man's eyes, her thought hitched.

Ozai waved his hand then a servant came up, and placed a bowl in front of her. The foreign smell stung in her nose, it was not a pleasant feeling. Spicy food and horrible stomach aches did not go well with Sakura.

"I am not hungry," Sakura mumbled barely audible, but Ozai could still hear her. He chuckled darkly to himself.

"I had expected you to be hungry; you were without food for hours." Ozai smirked and came uncomfortably close to the girl, "You will need your strength."

The child picked up the chopsticks and shoved the spice filled food in her mouth.

Ozai always had won.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_About four years ago…Sozin's Comet_

Katara sensed something was wrong. She saw the comet start to fade out; something told her that something terrible had happened. She looked at Zuko which she was currently healing, "Do you think Aang defeated the Fire Lord?"

Zuko looked up at the water tribe girl and sighed, "We will find out Katara."

"Zuko, I'm scared," Katara whispered.

"Aren't you the optimist in the group?" Zuko muttered as he slowly sat up; he groaned from the pain in his chest.

"I can tell something is not right," Katara whispered. She looked at the comet slowly disappear into the night sky. The night was dark with only a few stars in the sky; the lights of the fires around them kept it bright. They moved from the coronation area to a covered area for safer healing, far away from the weeping Azula, who was on the other side of the coronation area.

A rumbling sound came from the distance; it scared Katara as well as her partner. Zuko struggled to get up, until Katara assisted him. Zuko rasped, "What was that?"

Katara whispered, "I don't know." Katara looked over her shoulder, "We should get Appa."

Zuko nodded as he leaned on Katara for support. The rumbling became louder and they started to walk. As the threatening sound got closer and closer their pace began to quicken.

"It's an airship," Zuko rasped, "We will find out what happened to Aang."

Katara nodded, either Aang had won facing Ozai, he never showed up to fight, or worst of all…was killed. Katara prayed it was not the last scenario. _Aang is strong he made it, we have been training him for the past year he had to have won, _thought Katara. Katara knew Aang was strong.

The airship slowly touched down on the field. Zuko and Katara both hid behind a pillar. A strong masculine voice rang across the field, "Azula where is Zuko?"

Katara's throat felt as thought it was closing up; _Ozai is alive, _thought Katara, _What happened?_ She looked at Zuko from the other pillar. He looked back at her with fear in his eyes which she thought never existed. Zuko looked at her with a look clearly stating _don't make a sound_. Katara nodded, she wasn't foolish enough to make the most powerful firebender come and find her.

Zuko glanced over at Katara; she seemed to know the severity of the situation. Zuko thought of his father and how ruthless he could be. His hand went quickly up to his scar on instinct. He could not let Katara get hurt like him. What frightened him more was he didn't just destroy just his family but other families that were hundreds of miles away. Zuko had hoped he would never see the man ever again. Now here his father is, alive and in person. Not dead.

Azula shifted from where she sat and looked up at her father. She completely calmed herself when he was there, Azula smirked and responded to her father's question, "behind the pillars, acting like cowards."

Ozai turned toward the pillars, "I am sure you would like to see your dear Avatar."

Katara slowly peered from behind a pillar. Ozai was twice as scary as the pictures. He wore a smug smirk on his face like a king wearing a crown. What was intimidating was the fact he was frightening without armor. He looked as though he could kill her without his bending if he tried. Katara thought it was never possible for someone to be that chilling as he was. Katara wanted to run although something stopped hr in the mist.

In Ozai's grip was Aang.

Katara stopped the urge to run forward and grab the boy. Dead or alive, Katara loved Aang. Although it was useless to try to receive the body, the chance was way too high.

What surprised Katara tough was the fact that he put down Aang's body in front of him. Ozai stepped back.

Katara wasted no time and ran foreword to Aang. Not bothering that the most feared man stood only feet away, she ran up to her friend's body. He was bleeding from what seemed to be a lightning wound only twice as big as Zuko's. Aang had gone through a lot more damage.

Ozai grabbed the water tribe girl. Katara felt him take her hands behind her back and hold her with one hand. The other hand held a hot flame over her neck. If it were to move closer at all it could easily end her life.

"Zuko, I am sure you want the peasant to be unharmed," Ozai said in a conversational tone.

Zuko was out from behind the pillar in no time, "Let her go."

0oooooooooooooooo

_AN: Sorry I had no inspiration at all, or I was being lazy (you will never know). Please reviewwww._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__ You know what would be super nice, a review. Even a mean one like, 'this story is dumb' would be appreciated. It doesn't have to be super complex._

"_A writer's addiction is reviews," someone once had told me. My review addiction is totally like my cheese-puff addiction, I desperately crave it. Reviews are virtual cheese-puffs for me. AND I NEED CHEESE-PUFFS. So therefore, based on my junk food references, you need to review. I am a hungry beast wanting reviews (and fatty junk food), rawar. I hope that was not too confusing for you to follow._

_Also I will express to you how I have little inspiration to write. I am writing this HUGE Author's note, right? I have more inspiration to write the AN then to write the story. You know what? You should review, that will help me. Tell me how to make the story better. I would love it if you would tell me how the story needs improvement. I NEED inspiration. __REVIEW_

_Also one last thing, I am thinking about making a story that pairs with this one mostly on Katara and Zuko after the comet. It would be so much easier to explain the story. I am still deciphering it. Tell me what you think (*cough that requires reviewing cough*). Okay, I'll stop blabbering now…_

_**Disclaimer: **__Sadly I wasn't the one to make A:TLA. *tear* _

_**Land of the Phoenix- Chapter 3**_

Ursa was terrified; the soldiers led her down the hallway to a door. She had just put her daughter in so much danger, that the situation was equivalent to being burned at a stake. It was all her fault, everything. Ursa cursed at herself, she should have waited for this job, when Sakura was a bit older, when she wouldn't be in so much danger. She could tell Ozai knew her secret and was probably going to use Sakura in order to get the information she has. Ozai was smart enough to realize that Ursa would certainly not give him what she knows. Ozai knew the only way to get what he wanted out of her is from people she cares about.

Ursa loved her daughter dearly and wished nothing but her happiness. She probably brought on a shadow of depression on her daughter. What was worse was that hr daughter probably hated her for lying to her. She was just trying to protect her, although it backfired.

The door opened to find a suite, not a prison cell like she would expect them to. Either way a cage was still a cage even if it is gold. It would make no difference, she was still stuck here. She walked toward the window the lights from the middle ring made the night seem not as dark. Her life seemed darker than the darkest night.

100 A.S.C. (four years ago)

"Zuko, I am sure you want the peasant to be unharmed," Ozai said in a conversational tone.

Zuko was out from behind the pillar in no time, "Let her go." His eyes lit up in rage, "leave her out of this." Zuko knew Ozai well enough to know his words would not sway him, but it would show he was going to get her back.

Ozai moved the flame closer to her neck, causing her to tilt the head up. Ozai smirked, "You must be Katara," he said in a whisper. Zuko could not hear the remark, but knew from Katara's face it was probably horrid. Zuko was about to lunge until Ozai drew the fire closer to her skin,

"How do you know?" Katara wheezed.

"It was his last words of course," Ozai snarled in between his teeth. The flame began nipping at her skin, causing a painful tingle.

Katara cried out not all from the pain but from anger, "You monster!"

Zuko couldn't take much more of watching Katara suffer. He kneeled on the ground one hand still clutching his wound, symbolizing that he surrendered. With this action Ozai let Katara go, and she fell on the floor with a thud. He smirked at his son, "nothing has changed, and you still can't fight me even after four long years. I thought all those days of banishment actually taught you something. Ozai started walking towards Zuko who was barely one hundred steps away.

Katara soon ran up to Zuko faster than Ozai could catch her. She stood in fount of the scarred teenager in a waterbending position to block him from his father. "Don't you dare touch him _Ozai,_" Katara spat out his name. Her eyes narrowed when he smiled.

"Zuko, it is amazing that a savage is less cowardly than you," Ozai laughed. Katara would have never had thought that the king of fire could make such cold laughter. Katara glanced over at Azula which was being untied from the chains she tangled her up in. Soon her gaze shifted back to Ozai who was still proceeding towards her. She drew the water from behind her to form a shield. Zuko stood back up.

"You won," Katara growled holding back the urge to cry. "Now let us go!"

Ozai stopped dead only because Katara froze him to the surface. It only stalled him although would give enough time for them to escape. Katara picked up Aang's body. This was the second time she carried his nonliving body, this time there was nothing she could do to save him. It was too late for him.

Zuko called for Appa, and the bison was there in no time. Katara climbed on the beast as quickly as possible. She pulled up her partner after her. A fire blast shot up inches above their heads. Zuko responded by throwing a flame back at the king who was now free of the ice. No guidance was needed for Appa; the bison quickly flew up in the air.

Katara didn't look back as they flew away from the capital. She looked down at the boy's dead body. Sobs broke through her chest, and an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Katara leaned into Zuko's embrace as she cried. Zuko tried to comfort her, but what is there to say when someone they all cared for died. Zuko felt his own tear rush down his face, as Katara leaned her full weight on him. The two held on to themselves as they both cried. They had lost more than just the avatar, but a friend as well.

_Present_

Sakura swallowed the food as hard as she could. Eating never seemed like a difficult task to do. She even knew some people who never stopped eating, especially teenagers she had befriended. After at least five bites of food, her stomach could not take another bite.

She put her chopsticks down and put her hands in her lap. She looked up at Ozai who seemed to be part giant, who was also staring at her.

"What did your mother do as a job?" Ozai smiled, Sakura thought the teeth he showed could easily bite someone's head off.

"She's a servant," the girl stated in a quiet manner, trying hard so her voice would not quiver. She was terrified; Sakura had a feeling that she was being used. She did not like that feeling, it made her feel like a ball being kicked around.

The fact that it was her father using her was most disturbing. She never pictured her biological father as a great man based on what her mother had told her. She never would have thought that the man that hurt so many people was her father; his war even has hurt some of her friends, like Liz. Her thoughts drifted to her friend, but quickly she pushed it into the back of her mind. She might never see her again.

What scared her also was how she knows being his offspring made no difference either. She had heard that Ozai's son was burned and banished by his own hand. It would make her no different either. He could hurt her even more than his own son.

"Does she do anything else?" the King asked with more anger in his tone. Apparently he wanted something from her.

"I do not know sir..." Sakura trembled. _What does he want? _Sakura thought. Apparently, her mother seemed to have gotten into some kind of mess, which Ozai wanted to know about.

"Does she do anything else?" Ozai repeated as he leaned close to her, "you can tell me."

"What do you want from me?" Sakura's anger rose up again. Her anger was never really in control; although this time, now all she felt was negative feelings. She wanted to push the man and scream at him to stop using her.

"I want to know you," the leader said, trying to calm down. He started talking more soothingly, he needed that information. Manipulation was always a good option, especially with children. He knew well enough about the human mind to understand how it worked. A child's brain is still developing, and easy to control. This will be a simple task for him.

"I don't know anything about Mother, okay? So don't try to coax it out of me," Sakura sighed. He was trying hard, it annoyed her.

Ozai's hand reached out at her face and cupped her head in his palm. The girl flinched when he touched her although was scared of the consequences if she moved. "Sakura, I only was a tad curious. Your mother didn't talk that much. I was only wondering," Ozai looked the child in the eyes.

"Really? Isn't that surprising," Sakura said in a sarcastic tone, "I would have never guessed."

Ozai let go of her face, then looked upon her hands which were clenching into fists. Ozai then stated in a monotone voice, "I understand why you are angry."

Sakura stared up at him in a face that screamed, _no duh. _Ozai found it quite intriguing how the girl's mood suddenly changed when he started asking about her feelings.

"Sakura, most children your age would have had a mental breakdown by now, although you had no sign of mental collapse. I can't imagine what is going on in your head right now," Ozai tried to stay patient, "the concept of your parent lying to you your whole life would leave youth in maddening rage."

"Stop trying to confuse me!" the girl looked lost, "I am upset, okay? Are you happy now?"

"I am not happy you are upset," Ozai lied, "I only wish you weren't so defiant." Ozai wanted the girl to be confused; he knew it the brain was easier to control in a frantic state. He looked at the girl, who reluctantly glared back. The girl soon picked up the chopsticks and started eating again.

Sakura was furious with her mother, although she did not want to talk about it to _him_. She knows he only wishes to her to speak to her for his own benefit. She began eating again; she would try to avoid answering him. Chewing and swallowing was even harder than before; she soon began to feel even more nauseous.

Ozai saw what she was doing, "You will run out of food, might as well start talking now."

The girl stared up at him, wide eyes gleaming up at him. Her gaze then quickly left his and back to her food, her breathing started to quicken. She was terrified; it was like he could read her mind, every strategy.

"Stop it!" the girl whispered, "Stop confusing me!" Her eyes were about to tear up. Sakura wanted nothing to do with this man.

Ozai almost wanted to push the girl to the ground and threaten to kill her for information. He would need patience; Ursa wouldn't say anything under torture. This girl gave him an easy an easy way to excess that information. The resistance will collapse. He would make sure of that, and Ursa had every thing he needed to be successful. She was the lock and their child was the key. The only question is how to unlock Ursa's secrets. He needed a plan.

"You are dismissed," Ozai snarled, "A guard will escort you to a guest room." Ozai stood and towered above the girl. He grabbed her arm, and hoisted her up. The girl faced the man who seemed like a skyscraper. He leaned down to face her eye to eye; Sakura took in a deep breath. He grabbed a couple strands of her hair, and twiddled it between his fingers, "This discussion is not over."

Ozai watched as the girl was lead away by the guards. He looked at the table where he had just spoken. _Another daughter_, a voice said in his mind flashing memories of his past life as a 'happy' family. Ozai quickly shut the feelings off. There is no need for compassion if there is power.

**AN: **_Well, hardest chapter ever…sorry it was short…REVIEW Pweaasssee _


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**__ I GOT REVIEWS I__ almost__ cried of happiness (okay I did). It was like Christmas morning…in June, even though there were only a few reviews. I appreciate that people reviewed, reviews are like virtual cheese puffs to me (I had actual cheese puffs today too, so it's a great day to be living) they help me move on in my life. Now I would still like reviews, because that made my day, and to feel that every day would be amazing. _

_ Now I have inspiration to keep writing._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I OWN ATLA MUAHAHAHA…Okay, fine I don't… _

_**Land of the Phoenix- Chapter 4**_

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, toying with the silk sheets. Right now she felt numb, not knowing what to do. She knew some people would go to any ends to find out about their hesitance, while she wanted quite the opposite.

It made sense in a way. At home, when it came to discussions about the fire lord, it was quite short. Sakura thought long about why her mother only responded to her opinion, _"No one knows why humans act the way they do." _ Sakura always questioned the way she said that, avoiding the question. Even at age five she always despised the fire lord. In their old village she and all the other children told crazy stories about the fire lord such as eating earth kingdom soldiers and making dead bodies into fuel for their factories. Sakura doubted that the leader was a cannibal. Although she always assumed if people to spread that bad of nasty rumors about you, would probably make you a bad person. Not one that would make a good father.

Sakura moaned as she flopped her back on the bed. The cool sheets were touching her fingers. She wanted to do something, other than cry; she only did that when she was alone. The guards by the suite door were standing as stiff as always. Although they were alive, and could still see, breathe, smell, touch, and taste like every other average human being can. At the very least they were woman; if they were men it would be twice as awkward.

All her anger was like a big ball of fire building up inside of her bones, begging to be pushed out. She knew if she were to firebend it would cause a big ordeal, which she did not need to have in the current situation.

The question always stayed in her head, _why didn't Mom tell me? _It hurt her so much now, why couldn't she have saved the pain. If mother intended on protecting her, it didn't work. Sakura groaned at the thought, even if Mother had tried to protect her, she could have easily handle the truth. She already kept her fire nation heritage a secret. Why didn't mother tell her about her father? Sakura laid there dumbfounded still thinking of why her mom would do such a thing. That seemed to not be the only secret she was hiding, based on Ozai's questions

Sakura took her heavy topknot out of her hair and put it on the table next to the head of the bed. She pulled her shoes off with her feet, and placed them nicely in the floor. She glanced at the guards standing as still as a rock and glanced back at the shoes on the floor. She **so** wanted to throw a shoe at one of them. She knew deep down that was not a smart idea. The situation at hand was already shaky.

Sakura then thought of the current situation, her blood father. Sakura thought back to 'dinner.' She never has been that scared of anyone before in her life. She knows she has been always quiet around people at first but opens up as she gets to know them. Her father made her want to run, hide, and cower away forever in a box. She had never felt like that before in her life. He purposely made her confused, and tried to us her like tool to get what he wants, whatever that is. He sat there and played with her brain, like one would do to a broken clock. When she had to leave, it felt like to whole world was lifted from her arms. Relief spread throughout her whole body. _"This discussion is not over," _she can still feel his hands on her hair when he had said it. She shivered, what did that mean?

Sakura curled up on the bed. Where is her mother anyway? Was she being treated nicely? Was Ozai hurting her? What was she hiding?

She thought about other people. How are her friends coping knowing she was? Liz is probably thinking about her, she had seen the situation first hand. Not just anyone gets dragged away by royal guards. What would her friends think of her now, now that she was the daughter of the monster who took away their lives? She was sure rumors were spreading about her and Mom. Probably Xianhua has already spread tons of rumors; she was the gossiper of the area, for all we know we could be thought of as mass murderers. It's not like she would see them again. They will probably forget about her in a year. Sakura drifted off to sleep with this thought that everyone will forget her.

Ursa looked out the morning sunrise the sun just barely touching the buildings in the distance. She touched the window pane, she remembered in the past she was not sure why the world just went on. Every time something horrible happens why doesn't the world just stop? It would not be any better if it kept going. Over the years this seemed more and more the case. Ursa now had come to the conclusion that the world was like an optimist, never stopped trying. It went on spinning because it has hope it would be restored. That theory always made her feel a tingle of happiness inside of her. If the whole world which has so many problems didn't give up, why should she give up with so very little issues in comparison?

She glanced back at the guards who were posted at the door, the both seemed preoccupied with…standing still. She started walking towards the desk with a pile of blank papers. Glancing back to the soldiers, who were both standing still as a rock, she sat on the mat next to the desk.

Being a standardized guest room, it had a pile of papers a pen and ink. Ursa silently rejoiced when she saw the resources she had. She looked over at the guards who seemed to be looking at the distance. She grabbed the pen and dipped it in ink, and began to write:

_The Bird is caged_

_It once flew and sang freely_

_But now it is trapped_

Ursa turned away and quickly folded and shoved the parchment in her shirt. Hoping no one would notice the bump in her shirt, she looked back at the stack of pages on the desk. She had one more thing left to do. She looked at the pen, and looked at the page she quietly drew a yin yang symbol. She admired her work before standing up again.

She walked towered the bathroom and didn't breathe until she reached the door. She quickly pushed open the doors to the small room. The bathroom she saw was inspected by her last night. The window was barley a square foot, was able to open, and reachable. Ursa smiled. She pushed herself on a small table in the room and opened the window. The cold morning air nipped at her fingers, it was a part of her plan.

The bird that circled the Phoenix castle regularly spotted the hand, and flew towards it because it was trained to do so. Its tag was glimmering in the light with Yue and La's portrait on it, yin yang. The hand soon held a piece of paper in it, and the bird knew what to do, for it would it a tasty treat if it did. He held the heavy paper in his beak. The human soon let go of the paper, so it could continue its job. It took off into the morning sky, only looking forward for the food in the end, and not even knowing the importance of the paper which it held.

**Four Years Ago**

Katara looked down at her friend in her lap, who was no longer alive. She still felt Zuko's arm still around her shoulders, and glanced up at him then back at her old friend. Katara sniffled back a sob, "we…should…go to… the southern…airtemple…" Zuko only nodded in agreement and started to stand up. Aang would want to be with his people at his resting place, along with his friends and loved ones who had also cared for him. Katara sensed him leave her and started to pull him down, "you are…injured …stay…still…" Katara whispered.

"It's fine Katara…" Zuko mumbled. Katara's stare made him become quiet and obedient to her wish. Zuko watched her place Aang's body gently on the saddle, and crawl over to Appa's reigns. Grief had overridden Katara's cheerfulness and optimism. She quietly sat on the head of the bison and steered it to the south east.

Zuko sighed, "He loved you," was all he could muster out of his mouth at the time. The way Aang looked in her eyes and how he always wanted to make her happy, it was obvious.

"It's my entire fault Zuko, everything," Katara sobbed out, "If it weren't for me, Aang would be alive."

"No Katara, it isn't," Zuko was surprised why Katara would blame herself. Katara would have done nothing wrong. "It had nothing to do with you." Zuko knew people blamed themselves over people's deaths all the time, but Katara's sounded sincere.

"Yes! I hurt him on Ember Island, and now look what happened Zuko. He is DEAD." Katara shouted in such an angry voice Zuko only had heard from Katara very few times.

"Katara, look, Ozai killed him. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay?" Zuko sighed, "It will be a hard thing to go through. You are not to blame though Katara."

It was silent the rest of the way to the temple, except for a few sobs from Katara. The journey lasted for many hours and the sun was already halfway in the sky when they had reached their destination. The temple was abandoned for that past one hundred years, it was eerie and quiet. Katara landed the bison down next to a large field. Zuko looked at the field and realized it was not just a field but a sport court.

"Air…ball…" Katara startled Zuko by answering the silent question, "He loved to play it." She walked over to the side of the court and pointed to the ground, "Here."

Both of the teenagers dug with their hands, hours on end until it seemed deep enough. It was nothing perfect, and for Aang he deserved a lot more. Katara took Aang's body and pecked him on the lips, "I love you Aang," and placed his body inside the grave. Zuko placed a blue blanket over the body and started piling the dirt up. Katara didn't help pile back on the dirt and Zuko understood why. Then Katara left, and he didn't stop.

Katara came back carrying a large stone and placed it on top of his grave. Carved by waterbending it read:

_Here lies Aang _

_A good hero and friend to all_

Katara fell down to the floor and cried, kneeling in front of the grave Zuko then kneeled behind her hugging around her shoulders. "He was a good kid," was all Zuko could do to break the silence.

Zuko was surprised with the response, "thank you Zuko."

_**AN:**__ I cried when I wrote the last part, I balled. I am such a crybaby. That's probably why I wrote it so quickly, I couldn't stand the depression. Well please review, it would make my day._


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_ Did you see the word review? I hope I made that obvious enough …__**REVIEW **__(I even put it in Italic)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Avatar. I can totally imagine if I did…I already have a list of things I would add on…_

_**Land of the Phoenix-Chapter 5**_

**Two Months after Aang's Death**

Katara looked around at the table; her brother was speaking with Arnook, while the rest of her friends and other advisors were listening intently. She hugged herself and took a deep breath which shot out a cloud into the air. The meeting had just started and people were already riled up for the battle to about to begin in only a few days' time. They literally got to the Northern Palace an hour ago and they were already planning for battle.

"I know Ozai well enough to know he would do anything to win this battle," Zuko voice rang out and startled Katara, this was the first time he had spoken, "Even if it means getting to the oasis, and harming the moon or the ocean."

A water tribe man glared at Zuko, "What in the world makes you think you know about the King?" The man had no clue who he was talking to. Katara wasn't surprised, they did not introduce themselves before the meeting, they were considered the 'Avatar Aang's allies.'

She also knew they were upset about the idea of three girls planning for battle, although Arnook insisted they would stay. That made Katara's respect for the Chief rise higher than before.

Zuko stared at the man for a long time until responding. "I would know my father's methods on things," he said in a very even tone.

It seemed to take a really long time for the Chief and his Advisors to process. The look in their eyes made Katara want to take a mental picture so the scene could last forever.

"What is your name young man?" the chief questioned him his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He obviously did not trust him now that he learned of his lineage.

"It is Zuko," the scarred man responded and made a quick nod with his head, "Sir."

"He is a spy, obviously!" one advisor shouted with a pointed finger to Zuko, soon a bunch started at throwing untrustworthy sayings at his face. Katara rolled her eyes, Zuko was anything but that. If anything, Zuko was just as angry at Ozai as everyone in the room, maybe combined.

"Gentlemen, let him speak," Arnook stared at the men, silencing them. Then he looked back to Zuko, "Please speak, I would like to know what you have got to say."

"Thank you Sir," Zuko stated, "I was saying it would be best to protect the spiritual fish. I was in a war meeting; it was touching mostly on defeat of the earth kingdom rebellion. Anyway, the advisors discussed a bit on your tribe," Zuko nodded to Arnook, "They spoke a bit of your major weaknesses, I don't remember them all but Yin and Yang were one of them."

Arnook had a look of panic on his face, "Is there anything else in the meetings that could help us?"

"Sokka pointed out the wall weakness; they will easily pass that with their airships. I don't know what else they have said, I was too disturbed by the concept of the burning of the whole earth kingdom," Zuko sighed, "I am sorry I don't have any more."

The meeting was really depressing to Katara. The strategies were all horrible and there seemed to be no hope at all to win the battle. It only was a matter of time until it began. Katara started to daze off in the middle of it, although she was too stubborn to show this in front of sexist men. They would just make their point of woman being weak bigger.

It was about five hours into the meeting they finally got one plan; it wasn't necessarily a good one either. Katara sighed as the men went over and over what they were going to do. The plan seemed to be 'throw ice at the engines of the ships and kill soldiers' to Katara; although the men seemed to be using large unnecessary words to make it sound…well…good…ish. She sighed; the problem seemed to be unstoppable. People were starting to speak of just surrendering to the fire nation fleet.

Katara spoke up, "We don't know if it would be a peaceful capture if we do surrender," she looked around the room at the men, "There is a chance that the fatalities would be just as bad if we fight, especially since the last attack, the fire nation is already mad at the tribe."

"Either way they will win," an advisor glanced back at Katara.

"There is still a fighting chance; it is better than just totally backing off," Katara said, "there is no hope in fighting another day, there won't be another day."

"It might not work," Sokka pointed out in front of the crowd.

"We might as well try the dumb plan; it's all we got," Katara sighed.

Zuko watched as Katara looked from the balcony to the moon which was only a crescent, and tried his best to hide in the shadows. He heard sniffling come from the southerner, it made him want to approach her but he didn't know how to. "Zuko I know you are there," Katara's voice made him jump.

Zuko appeared from the corner I which he was hiding in, "Hey, are you okay?"

Katara turned to look at Zuko, "You should be sleeping."

"So should you," Zuko walked over to where Katara was standing, the moonlight showed the tears streamed down her face.

"We are going to lose Zuko…again, no matter what we do." Katara sighed, "I am tiered of losing, I don't want to anymore," Katara looked up at Zuko. Zuko wrapped his arms around the girls frame. Katara was startled by the touch. She was usually the one giving the hugs; it was practically her duty in the group. She was their mother figure, so she had to stay strong.

"You should let people take care of you more often, you are just as human as them," Zuko whispered.

"Thanks Zuko."

"At least some of your optimism is back," Zuko shrugged, "I missed the cheesy emotional speeches that you used to give all the time," Zuko chuckled to himself. He got a nice bruise on his arm from that comment.

**About Four Years Later**

Sakura woke up to the sun shining into the room, the stain glass creating patterned colors on the floor. Sakura started to panic, wondering where she was, and then remembered. The day before, the capture, her mother, and her…father. Sakura sighed, at least yesterday was finally gone. She stepped onto the wooden floor of her suite. She looked down at her feet, the only thing bare on her whole body. She was covered with the outfit she wore yesterday, and she found it somewhat hilarious that she fell asleep in the uncomfortable outfit.

She looked around the room; she was too freaked yesterday to take in the surroundings. Her eyes drifted over to the door where the two guards were standing, then across the walls which were all red. She then saw a small table across the room, fit for about two people, along with a large wooden cabinet. Across the room stood a couch that stood in front of a large bookshelf, next to that stood a door, probably leading to a bathroom.

Sakura walked to the bathroom door, hoping to find some privacy from the guards who act like creepy rocks. She opened the door to find a magnificent sight. Sakura wasn't sure if it was normal in the palace to have a beautiful tub, with red-lavender silks, designed dressers out of wood and gold, and a selection of such different soaps. The bathroom she was washed in before dinner was not an extravagant as this. She opened the dresser to find only towels of red. She felt intimidated by the sight of this. She was raised as a simple person, certainly not someone who is used to gold everywhere.

Sakura heard the door open in the main room, and she quickly turned to the door and peaked out. A woman around her mother's age put down a tray of tea and buns, and quickly looked around the room until she turned to leave. Sakura quickly went out the bathroom and to the table.

"Thank you," Sakura said to the woman just about to leave the room. The woman seemed to jump at her words and quickly turned to face her. The woman's face lit up in a smile as she quickly bowed before her and hastily left. The door was quietly closed but when it shut it felt as it were slammed shut. Sakura realized that she was smiling too. It seemed forever the last time she had actually smiled, or at least longer than it should have been.

She started eating the buns and tea. She inhaled the food, forgetting all her manners. She had not eaten much at dinner, her stomach just now realized that, and demanded the food. She probably looked like a pig, and didn't once touch her chopsticks. The plate was empty and her stomach still growled for more. Sakura placed a hand on her stomach and looked over at the guards. Sakura was intimidated by both the women. She was a shy person, she tries not to speak at all and when she does she does it is to people she is familiar or sometimes angry with. "Um…can I please have some more food," she looked back at the guards.

The guards seemed very stiff and then one opened her mouth, "Phoenix King Ozai controls what comes in and out of this room." This was the first time the guard spoke, her voice was monotone and boring. Her face was still when she had said this, which was seemed inhuman. Sakura wanted to groan, this was so annoying. She glanced back at her plate and regretted that she didn't eat slower.

She went to the small bookshelf to see if there was anything to read. She picked up each book and read the title, _History of the Colonies, Joining of the Fire Nation Islands, Great War Battles Summarized, Fire Nation Folk-lore, Firelords, _and_ End of the Hundred Year War _along with several more uninteresting books_. _ Sakura groaned as she looked at each title crossing out each one in her head. Sighing she went to the couch, great just _great_.

She tried her best to take a cat nap, it seemed to take an hour when she was able to fall asleep but a voice interrupted the nap. "My Lady, you must get changed and washed, the king wishes to speak to you!" She opened her eyes to find a woman, perhaps in her early twenties. She wore a simple light red gown and had a top-knot on the top of her head; she looked like every other servant. She leaned up from the couch. The woman bowed, "I will assist you." She held a basket in her arm and waited for her to stand. "Come along now, we mustn't waste time," the woman sped to the bathroom. Sakura quickly followed her inside. A bath was already running, "I didn't want to interrupt your nap for as long as I could milady, so everything is prepared," the woman looked a bit panicked, although she was nicer than most of the woman she had met here. The lady was quickly undoing the dress Sakura was wearing.

"Can I do it myself Ma'am?" Sakura asked. The woman looked down at her and smiled.

"Of course, whatever you wish," the woman responded, and stopped and stood back. Sakura undressed herself and walked into the tub which was full of sweet smelling oils.

After cleaning, the Lady helped Sakura into her outfit. It was pink and red and had puffy sleeves along with pointy shoulders, although a lot less pointy than what her "father" wore, the thought of that man made Sakura feel a bit nauseous.

The Lady sat Sakura down on a stool and combed through her hair. "What's your name?" Sakura asked quietly.

The woman seemed to jump from her voice but still responded, "My name is Ai."

Ai soon finished brushing Sakura's hair and began to put it into a top-knot. Ai made sure that the top-knot was aligned and stepped back to admire her work. Ai nodded in approval, and spoke aloud, "Lady Sakura shall we get going?" Sakura stomach dropped, Ozai. She certainly was not waiting for THAT.

Sakura breathed a deep breath, "Yes," she said as she got off the stool. Ai carefully left the room with the girl quickly following behind her. Te guards by the door now stood in front of her. She knew they would take her to see Ozai. She turned her head toward the servant, "Thank you Ai." The servant looked a little shell shocked, but then smiled and bowed. The servants never seemed to get a 'thank you,' Sakura found it quite odd.

She was led all across the palace, then down a large hallway until a huge door. The two guards carefully waited with the tiny girl in between them. The doors seemed to open quicker than Sakura would have hoped for. The doors opened to reveal a throne room. What was once a badgermole stood a giant phoenix that brought shivers across Sakura's spine. The room was surrounded by fire and was uncomfortably warm. The man, who was her father stood up at the sight of her. She realized she was being pushed to the ground, they wanted her to bow. Sakura knew that it would cause trouble if she didn't so she kneeled on the floor and pressed her forehead to the stone.

"I forgot to ask you a question yesterday," Ozai walked through the flames only a few feet away from her. She involuntary started to shiver. He looked down at her and smirked, this girl was too easy to play. "Are you a firebender?"

A long silence fell between the two, Sakura gulped, "Yes," she simply responded.

"Your training begins tomorrow."

_**AN: **__Hard chapter, well that was a relief. Ai's name means 'love' in Chinese. _


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: **__Reviews make me happy. Very happy. It makes me soo happy when people review, it makes me jump for joy… in happiness_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

_**Land of the Phoenix-Chapter 6**_

Sakura thought if her life could get any worse, she would DIE. Ai brushed her hair and placed a small amount into a top-knot. Sakura was in a more comfortable outfit today. There was no fancy outfit like there was for the past days she was here. She looked back the time she sent here; it was only her third day. It seemed to go by in an unbelievably slow rate, which made the torturous days seem worse. She was not pleased at all today because she would start firebending. Sakura only was discovered to be a firebender through the sparks she gave off when she was mad. That was all she could ever do. They were like tiny rockets shooting off her hand. She was never a big fan of firebending, nor that good. One time, she was able to light a candle, only once though. She never wondered why she was so bad. Her mother always encouraged her to be who she was, except for showing her firebending. She knew that was not why she wasn't good. She knew it was because she feared fire. When she was really young, one of her first memories was that raid on her village. She shivered at the memories of her burning house. She could still hear the screams.

She sighed; she had never liked the concept of fire and she is the daughter of the king of fire. The irony didn't help the situation, or make it more cheerful.

Ozai will probably get mad at her, perhaps he would hurt her if she did something wrong. She gulped; she knew the Phoenix King was a cruel man, and she hoped he would not use that cruel side of him on her. Her thoughts came back to his only son, whom he had scarred and banished. She shuddered, would she come out with an inerasable mark on her body?

She started subconsciously play with her sleeves. She looked at the table in front of her; it had some Jasmine tea on a plate. She picked up the small cup that held the drink. She gulped down a sip of her tea, and sighed.

She felt Ai fix her hair, it was somewhat calming. Ai seemed to be one of the handful of servants assigned to her. She only knew Ai, who seemed to surprisingly not be the youngest. She wondered how old you have to be to be a servant. The youngest seemed to be around eleven, followed by a teenager, then Ai, then a middle aged woman, and an elderly woman. She has seen them do the tasks which she was very capable of doing herself. She found it very weird how they did not get respect from the higher rank when they did these things. Her mother was a servant, was SHE treated that way? Her mother seemed to be happy with her job, how could she like being bossed around?

Sakura's mind wondered to her mother, who she has not seen in three two days. That was the most she has ever been separated from her mother. One time when she was young, she was left with a fellow villager for a day, and she could barely remember the experience. Being away from her mother was a new experience for her to take. She wondered what even happened to the woman she loved, what did the king do to her? Where is she? She even dared to wonder if she was alive.

Sakura sighed, her "father" wouldn't tell her, and she really didn't want to ask him. Ozai was not a nice person, and he would not care about her wellbeing, or her mother's.

"My Lady, are you ready for training?" Ai questioned after she finished Sakura's hair.

Sakura nodded, boy that was a lie. Why does she need to learn this cursed art? What use for Ozai would she be if she did learn firebending? Why is she even here? What would the Phoenix King want with a child?

She stood up from the cushion and looked up at the servant. "Thank you," Sakura forced a smile on her face.

Sakura was surprised to find the king staring down at her small frame. Was he going to train her? Things seemed only to get worse for her. Sakura then wished she was born as a bird, so she could just fly away. Ozai just stood there watching her. "How much fire can you make?" was the simple question that shook her whole body in a shiver.

Sakura turned her head to the side, she only could only whisper "Sparks, and smoke" She felt scared what he would do; she was a failure in firebending. She stood there and looked down at the floor.

Ozai grabbed the girl's shoulder and held her there. Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself waiting for some sort of impact, but none came. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her; he looked back at her smirking. "Foolish girl, now hold out your hands like a cup," Ozai demanded. Sakura did as he told, and held both her hands out. Ozai soon took his hand and produced a flame. Sakura started to shiver uncontrollably; the closer the flame got to her hand the more she shivered. When the fire came barely inches from her hand, she pulled away.

"You are a fool AND a coward," Ozai snarled at the girl. Sakura was about to rub her head when he grabbed both her hands and pushed them together. He made a flame and tried to place it in the palm of her hand. The flame lasted for about five seconds until it completely vanished.

Sakura started shaking, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She stared at the man; he kept a straight face, staring at her as if he were expecting her to say something. The tension was too much for her, looked at her feet, and she quietly responded, "I'm sorry."

Ozai looked down at the girl. She was WORSE than Zuko, which he thought impossible until now. She seemed so afraid of the fire he produced. In order for his plans to come into play she has to at _least_ be okay at her bending. _I'm sorry_ was the response he got? He leaned in to her so his mouth was right next into her ear. "You are also _weak_."

Ursa glanced at the window in the suite the sun shining through. She was utterly bored, and she felt herself going a bit mad. Her daughter was gone, maybe was even hurt. She stood up and walked to the window, she had still not gotten a response. She touched the pane and her fingers smudged the glass. She heard the door open but did not move an inch.

"Your daughter is a failure at firebending," the voice was extremely distinctive-Ozai.

"What do you expect? Did you expect her to be a prodigy? I am so sorry that OUR daughter had a traumatic experience with fire!" She stared out the window not bothering to look back at the man who was once her husband.

"Our purpose of our marriage was to make a powerful bloodline; your children are anything BUT that!" Ozai wanted to thrash out at Ursa, his anger blowing through the top, "I have a weakling girl, a traitorous son, and a daughter who is…" Ozai drifted off from his last statement he was not going to tell the state of his favorite. "It is your fault Ursa! You made all of them useless!" He shouted at the woman who stared right out the window.

"So you blame it on me? Is that what you tell yourself at night?" Ursa sighed. She slowly turned around; Ozai saw tears run down her face. He hasn't seen her cry in years, "Are they just TOOLS to you? They are your, no, OUR CHILDREN!" Ursa screamed full blast at him.

Ozai stared at the woman, he knew if he stayed much longer that he will hurt the woman. He knew he couldn't afford that; the tactic of his plan would go haywire. "When you married into the royal family what did you expect? The royal family is just tools for one another. I was a tool for my father!"

Ursa calmed down and stepped toward the man and barely growled, "Did you want to be a tool?" Ozai stared back at Ursa; he turned around to walk out of the door. He heard her whisper, "What happened to you Ozai?"

Ozai didn't respond as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ursa sighed as she looked out the window; at least she knows her daughter is okay for now.

She walked to the bathroom and looked at the window, a bird sat there patently with a note in its beak. She smiled and wiped the tears from the argument. She opened the little window and took the note.

_Those who ask the moon _

_She will respond with kindness_

_Help will be there soon_

**About Two Months after the Death of Avatar Aang**

The fire rained down on the city, it was hours after the battle had begun. The fire nation was the first to strike, by shooting a fireball to the wall. They had not even waited if the tribe wanted to surrender. They seemed to know that the people of the water tribes would fight back. The fire nation brought ten airships. They also brought fleets of ships, which were shooting at the walls. They obviously were going to win.

Katara stared up at the sky, the smoke coved the moon. Katara grasped her arm and winced, and she prayed the burn wouldn't get infected. The snow was red from the battle, bodies laid across the battle field. She ran from building to building, hiding from the battle, she had to get to the oasis. She breathed in and out causing little puffs of air to float away. She rushed on. The fire nation soldiers were advancing closer to the center of the city-the palace. Snow started to fall; it was not white but mixed with soot causing it to become black. She did not stop, and she rushed through the battle towards the oasis. The screams of children from the houses filled her ears. Oh how she wish she could help them.

She reached the small door and grasped the door. She took no time to swing it open, and the warm air blew into her face. She ran toward the center to the pond. The chief and Zuko stood there along with other men, eyes upon her. She looked at the chief, "We are outnumbered," she glanced at Zuko, "They are looking for you, your fath-Ozai wants you dead, they wont stop until they kill you."

"I put everyone in danger by coming here," Zuko sighed.

"What about the tribe?" Arnook questioned the teenage girl.

"I would recommend surrend-" Katara paused as the floor shook, "-ing after Zuko leaves."

"What?" Zuko stood forward, "I can't leave these people behind!"

"Leaving would be best for the tribe," Katara said stepping towards the ex-prince, "You will HELP these people by leaving!"

"You are leaving with me," Zuko said straightforward, "along with Sokka, Suki and Toph." He stared at Katara who stared back and spoke up, "I can leave the tribe, but I can't leave you guys behind!"

Katara stared back at Zuko, "I need to help-"

"Katara, I can't live knowing that I abandoned the rest of you," Zuko whispered, "It would be like Ba-sing-se."

Arnook stepped foreword between the teenagers, "It would be best for all of you to leave as soon as possible."

Katara slowly nodded her head. She stared at Chief Arnook, "If you think that will be best," she spoke slowly, "Thank you Chief." She grabbed Zuko's hand and ran toward the exit.

**Two weeks later  
**

Ozai stared at the general who reported the defeat of the water tribe. The general was on the floor bowing. Ozai stood down from the flames, and walked toward the man he spoke in a smooth voice, "And the traitor?"

"He escaped the battle before the tribe surrendered, your highness," the general explained, "along with his accompanies."

Ozai glanced at the general in fury, and sent a large amount of fire toward the man.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: **__Well the last Chapter was crappy…oh well. _ _As I said I LOVE reviews, the more the merrier. That is what makes me happy nowadays since Netflix (A BIG BUTTHEAD!)_ _stopped streaming Avatar: The Last Airbender. PLLLLEEEEESSSSEEEEE REEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEWWWWW._

_**Disclaimer:**__(Tune of Oscar Meyer wiener song WHICH I ALSO DON'T OWN)__**OHHH I wish was mike and bryan, that is what I truly like to beeeee, oh I wish I was mike and bryan, then avatarthelastairbender will be just for me!**__ (I AM AN EPIC SONG WRITER)____I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, that honor goes to Bryke. Grumble…grumble…_

_**Land of the Phoenix- Chapter Seven **_

Master Osamu was screaming at her again, nothing new. Sakura contemplated her firebending teacher. He was rather strict person, and defiantly did not like her. To put it simply Sakura was a terrible bender, and Osamu liked good benders. The two of them did not…well _mix_. He made her do forms of complicated moves, and worked her for HOURS. She did not advance that quick at all. She could make a flame, for little amount of time. Osamu obviously wanted more than that, and was very firm with her. He whapped her every time she did something wrong, that made her have a sore neck by the end of the day. She had been sore for the past weeks since she started.

The practice was long and tiring, like always. He just stopped her from continuing her breathing exercises. She glanced at the man, who scowled back at her. She took a step back

"The Phoenix King wants to see your…ahem…progress," her master declared while pacing back and forth. He stopped in front of her, and his gaze was not a pretty sight. "I would advise that you to have improved more by tomorrow," he hissed, "The King was never merciful to those who are _weak_."

Sakura gulped, she understood exactly what he meant. If he burned his own son, why not burn her? She looked at her hands which seemed to barely make a flame. She at least she will be able to do that for the King. Oh, she was doomed. Sakura looked up at the man, "Yes."

"You may leave," he dismissed. She took no heed in getting away from that training hall. She was now allowed to wonder certain parts of the palace, which was strange. Perhaps her father saw her as weak and not capable of escaping. She smiled at the thought; she was small and shy, but very capable.

She usually stayed in the suite assigned to her to avoid the awkwardness of the palace. She walked through the halls covered in red. She pondered what it used to look like before the fire nation came in to colonize. She imagined beautiful green designs with pictures of animals dancing across them, like the rumors said. She imagined the old earth palace to be covered with plants and flowers and not dull and lifeless as it was now. She sighed when she reached her golden doorway, which she pushed open

The youngest servant was on the floor weeping and whispering things. Sakura leaned down and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, in response the girl jumped. She stood up quickly and bowed several times while wiping the tears from her eyes, "I am so sorry Lady Sakura, so sorry, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I'm so sorr-"

"Why were you crying?" Sakura interrupted the older girl.

"My lady, you shouldn't concern yourself with me!" The servant refused and shook her head.

"Okay, what is your name?" Sakura was surprised she was talking to another person trying to start a conversation. She was usually to shy to even greet people.

"Aki…" the girl suddenly started to panic, "please don't tell on me, I apologize, Please do-"

"No, I will not tell," Sakura sighed. She was not going to get a conversation started with this girl.

"May I be dismissed My Lady?" the servant asked rather franticly.

Sakura thought for a second, "Yes, but tell me if there are any smaller exits out of the palace."

The girl stared at her, "Yes, there is one just down the hall to the left and through the third doo- NO! I am not suppose to tell you that!" The girl's breath started to quicken. Her eyes almost looked as if they were going to pop out, "I am in so much trouble, just forget everything I said my lady!"

Sakura felt bad using the girl in a frantic state. A pang of guilt swept through her body, she shook it off though. "I won't say anything okay? I won't tell on you Aki. You're fine. You may go if you want," Sakura tried to calm the girl down. The girl in responded by rushing out of the door. Sakura assumed she was scared out of her mind, she groaned. She now will feel ashamed for a month, that's just wonderful.

She thought of her plan. She didn't know when she would flee, until a few minutes ago. She knew she was ruined by presenting her 'firebending' in front of her father. The best bet was to run. She wasn't scared of being caught; she was always good at running and hiding. Liz and she had planned of leaving Phoenix Capital for a long time. They found secret passages all over the city. The only thing that kept them both from escaping was Sakura's mother. If Sakura left, it could put both families in great danger. Sakura knew that Liz could care less about her family, and would not mind if they were put in danger. This would help her tonight.

Sakura had to wait until tonight to leave this damned place.

The day went by slower than any other to Sakura. That afternoon she planed the whole escape out while lying on the bed. She went over the plan in her head over and over again. First, she has to find the way out of the palace, which is down the hallway to the left and the third door according to the poor servant. Then she will have to figure out how to get out of the inner ring. Once she got out of the way, she had an easy job ahead. She knew everything about the middle and outer rings. That would be easy.

The window soon went dark and Sakura sighed and got off the bed. She took the candle and lit it with her bare hands, she silently cheered to herself that she was able to do that. The girl walked to the wardrobe and shuffled through the contents until reaching a dark red cloak. She put down the candle and shoved the cloak on then put the hood up. She prayed that the shadows would match the cloak. She reached the door and blew the candle out leaving her in darkness.

She slowly opened the doors to find the hallway dim. She stepped out of the room and to the corridor the candle still in her hand. She leaned on the wall and slid across jumping from shadow to shadow. She reached a fork and made a left, the hallway was rather short. She saw five doors on the right side. She started counting the doors as she passed when she heard a noise. She quickly ran to the third door and opened it and ran inside. The girl stared both sides of her, it was pitch black. She took out her candle and lit it again, and the walls were a light green color. The room was actually a passageway, probably for servants. It looked like the corridor wasn't changed after the Fire Nation took over. Sakura slowly walked down the corridor until she saw several other doors. She highly doubted the doors were the way out. She paused before moving on, the last thing she wanted to get caught.

She went on walking until she reached a spiral staircase at a fork. She lifted her cloak and started racing down the stairs trying to be light on her feet. She started to breathe hard, she was dizzy and the stairs never seemed to stop. She ceased to take a breath until she heard clashing up the stairwell. She dashed on, not daring to look back. It seemed she climbed down a hundred steps until she reached the bottom. She reached the bottom and turned the corner and saw Aki. She did not look happy.

"I KNEW it!" the girl whispered in a harsh voice.

"Aki, please let me pass," Sakura begged the older girl.

"No…I cannot," she refused, "Forgive me my lady, but you could get hurt!"

"I am so sorry, Aki, please forgive me," Sakura said pushing her to the ground. She ran across the halls stumbling from the cloak, she heard Aki chasing after her. She saw the archway to an exit way with two guards who were staring at her clueless, she did not stop. She raced foreword and pushed through the doors and ran through. The stunned guards looked through the door.

"HALT," the man shouted, she only glanced back to see that he was running after her. She ran into the streets and her little shoes echoing through the empty streets. She glanced behind her, and the man was gone. She sighed in relief and ran on though the streets. She dashed through, until she tripped on her cloak and fell, nearly knocking the air out of her. The impact scraped her hands, and was now bleeding. She composed herself and stood up and sprinted what seemed to be miles until she spotted a gateway a hundred yards away, which was guarded.

Sakura cursed to herself and ran to a side road. She heard a horn and the guards at the door set up their weapons. The girl sighed, the plan started crashing down. All she needed to do was get to the middle section of the city, which was harder than it seemed. She sighed, she was done for. An official looking man came out of his house which she was leaning on. He spotted the girl and walked up to her. Sakura started shivering.

The man leaned into her ear and whispered, "I know your mother, Sakura come with me, and I will get you to the middle ring."

Sakura whispered back, "I can't trust you until you give the code my mother gave to you." Her mother given everyone she had trusted a code like a lot of other mothers had done to young children. This code was to make sure, if she were in a dangerous situation she would know who to trust. She always thought her mother was paranoid when she gave the code, but now she was just grateful.

"Lightning never strikes in the same place."

Sakura nodded, surprised her mother knew the man. How did the man know HER?

She followed the man into the house. She walked into the house to find it quite impressive. A woman came up to Sakura and spoke in a hushed voice, "Come Sakura, come to the backyard."

She followed the lady to find an impressive garden, she gasped. The lady put her hand to her lips and Sakura quieted down. The lady walked to a bush and pushed the shrubbery to the side to find a tunnel leading to the other side. "Go," the lady said.

"Thank you," Sakura bowed and ran through the hole to the opposite side of the wall. She looked to the large crowd of people, perfect place to fit in.

**One Month after Occupation of the Northern Tribe **

Zuko walked over to Katara who was waterbending at the shore. He kicked the sand awkwardly as Katara seemed to ignore him, "You okay?" Zuko asked as looked at her.

"Do I look okay?" Katara shouted, "They INSULTED us, our abilities. Pretty much called us a failure!" She looked up at the older teen, "How can you be OKAY with this!"

"You're so emotional," Zuko mumbled as he kicked the dirt. "Sokka is trying his best to lead these people," he sighed. "Look, we did lose. That doesn't mean we give up…" Zuko mumbled, "Err…you're better at making inspirational speeches then me…"

Katara rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah."

"Look, lets go back inside," Zuko smiled, "your brother is here, the Unagi is more likely to attack."

"Was that an attempt of a joke?" Katara smirked

Zuko turned around to head to the village, "Perhaps."

Katara smiled, "Sokka is rubbing off on you."

The scarred boy smiled as he walked, "Come on, let's go inside we are still planning."

"Kyoshi is not a good hideout for the resistance," Zuko looked at Suki, "There is nothing personally wrong with the island, but the Fire nation _will_ find us." He looked around the crowd and sat down. The crowd nodded in agreement.

"Where then would the Fire Nation look last?" One Kyoshi villager asked.

Sokka stood up and spoke, "I may be bias, but the Southern Tribe may seem defeated by the Fire Nation. They haven't bothered us for years, not including…Zuko." The crowd stared at the ex-prince, who shrugged.

"I, for once, agree with my brother," Katara stood up, "There are now waterbenders there and is safer than the island."

"There is limited resources though from what I heard," A refugee stood up from the crowd.

A moment of silence went across the room. The room seemed to be filled to the rim, perhaps two hundred people, not including the hundred or so outside. A loud voice reached out from the crowd, "We should have multiple bases, the big one in the South Pole!" Everyone looked to where the voice came from, Toph. She, of course, seemed to be bored out of her mind and sat there picking her nose.

"That is actually a good Idea," Zuko muttered.

Sokka stood up, "Then the supplies could be shipped to the tribe if needed. Also the Resistance would be stronger if spread out!"

Katara groaned at her brother naming of their rebellion, 'The Resistance.' She knew it would never catch on. Zuko heard her groan and spoke, "You think the name is stupid too, don't you?"

"Well remember, it's Sokka"

_**AN:**_ Osamu's name means discipline, and Aki means sparkle both in Japanese. I would love you if you review….PWEASE…


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: SORRY FOR THE REALLY CRAPPY CHAPTER LAST UPDATE. **__I am anxiously waiting for the search part 2. I literally set a countdown for the release date, 17 more days! I need it so much. It is hard to write a story about characters I barely know about (Stupid fire nation royal family…they are too secretive). UUURRRGGGG. It is SO frustrating. I am so sorry it's really hard to update._

_PWEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE review. It would make my world so shiny and happy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender and is property of Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, so don't send the scary lawyers after me… _

_**Land of the Phoenix-Chapter Eight**_

**Two Months after Occupation of the North**

Her bed seemed to so comfy and her body did not want to get out. Katara sighed as she glanced at the window. The snow slowly drifted to the ground in a slow steady pace. The clouds covered the sky and the days began to shorten. Soon, like every year in the south, darkness will cover the land and the sun will disappear from the southern tribe, just like it has been for generations.

The days of darkness were a celebration in the southern tribe. Katara knew it was only used to get through the hard times. Without it, people would lose hope and will not want to live on. She looked away from the window. No celebration was going to give her hope now.

The 'resistance' already built structured buildings made of stone and wood in the once deprived land. The construction seemed to tediously tire on as the days pass. She glanced back at the pane. They were probably going to work on it today too. She dragged herself out of bed and walked up and glanced took the sight in. She looked around at the town that was building up. So much has changed, more so than she would have liked.

Four months. Aang had died four months ago. She thought back to her friends, who were trying their best to cope with the situation. Aang was their hope and friend. She loved the boy so much, and it crushed her heart when he perished in such a horrible way. She could only imagine how her friends were feeling.

Zuko would hang out and bring some tea while they talked. It was pleasant, and it was a good source of comfort every time they thought back to that retched day. Their conversations were random; it could be about the weather, or stories and even rarely Sozin's Comet.

Katara looked back around the room. It was rather small with three beds crammed in, and a small wooden table. The building was just built recently and still had that 'new smell' to it

She strolled over to the dresser. She put on a simple water tribe garment and breathed slowly. The strolled over to the wooden door. She opened the door up to find the hall empty. She walked though the hallway with her bare feet tapping on the floor. She reached the kitchen where Sokka was eating them out of house and home. Zuko stood in the corner eating an apple while Toph picked at her toes, her feet on the table, Suki sat and was reading a scroll.

"Hey," Zuko rasped out, he the first one to notice her walk into the room. The rest of the group looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Sugarqueen," Toph nodded at her, "You woke up later than snoozles, which I thought was impossible."

Katara stared blankly at her before responding, "I didn't sleep well last night." She swept her eyes across the room. The house they had was only one section out of a larger apartment. All five of them lived there since two weeks ago. She started walking toward the exit, "I'm going to take a walk," she glanced at the rest and grabbed her parka on the table.

"Are you okay Katara?" Suki asked, concern was there wavering in her voice. She looked worried as she watched the water tribe girl.

Katara forced a smile, "Don't worry, everything is okay." She put her arms through the sleeves, "I just need to be refreshed; that's all." She opened the door to let the snowy air brush through. She quickly shut the door behind her, so that the cold wouldn't get in. She walked through the snow as she traveled out of the town. She wandered to a familiar ledge where she could see the ocean. The sun barley touched the sky because it only stayed up for about an hour these days. She heard someone behind her, Zuko. "You have a strange tendency to follow people," Katara began, not bothering to turn back to look at him, "I find that you seem to do it to mostly me."

"I am worried about you Katara," Zuko explained, "You are hurt, and you're not letting anyone comfort you."

Katara turned to face him, "I am fine," she growled. He still looked weird in his blue fur parka, even after weeks of him wearing it. His shaggy hair grew longer and he wasn't the Zuko he had been before.

"No you are not," Zuko argued, "You need someone to care for you." Zuko walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled a sad smile. "Look…" Katara started to mumble off, and out of embarrassment, she looked away. She yelled, "Why would _you_ care Zuko?"

Zuko was somewhat saddened by the fact she questioned his compassion toward her. "Because you deserve it Katara," Zuko shrugged. "You're kind, compassionate, loving and the best friend I could probably ask for."

She started to stare at the Fire Nation boy- no man; he seemed so sincere with her. Tears started to fall from her eyes she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. He was warm and soothing. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What for?" Zuko asked, "You have done nothing wrong." Katara did not respond as she shook within his arms. He slowly stroked her back. She held onto his clothes, which was probably gross with tears. He heard her sniffling stop as she released from his embrace.

"Yelling at you," Katara responded.

Zuko shrugged, "It's nothing new."

She looked into his eyes and sniffled wiping a tear from her eye. A genuine smile burst through her face and she spoke softly, "I love you."

Zuko was shocked at the words that came out of her mouth. His lips began to shift upward, into a smile. He slowly leaned in and cupped her cheek until his lips met hers. He loved her too. The sun faded from the horizon, the darkness of the south returned.

**About Four Years Later**

Sakura shifted through the crowd of people. There had seemed to have been some festival tonight. For the people were dressed in masks and colorful outfits. She was always jealous of the people celebrating. She always would look out her window to see the lights gleam over the walls. While they celebrated, every little mess they made was cleaned up by them. She remembered when they gathered all the children from work to tidy up the middle ring for the Fire Nation civilians. They usually worked for two days straight.

For the past couple years, other Fire citizens with kind hearts volunteered to take care of the mess. The soldiers excused the volunteers and explained it was our _duty_ to clean. Although they even insisted they would help clean up. The soldiers didn't stop them when they did assist the job though. Sakura was always grateful to those few men and woman. When they cleaned, some even tried to have a conversation with her. Small talk seemed to happen between them. Sakura even took advantage to ask what the festivals were like. The citizens explained how the night would rise up in light and the dance and song would ring. There would be plays and fireworks. They said it was a wonderful time. Then they smiled sadly at her and keep on cleaning. She knew they pity her and the rest of the children, who were unable to enjoy the festival. She would always respond, "I hope you had a wonderful time."

One particular time a couple citizens even asked if they were treated okay. Sakura always smiled along with the rest of the children, "It is just fine." The soldiers where near and they knew that is how they are required to respond. The people would stare at us with questioning looks then go back to cleaning.

She traveled faster through the large roads. She needed to reach the outer rim by daylight. She scrambled through the people for what seemed to be forever. She finally was out of breath and rested on a street corner. She put her hand inside her cloak pocket to a bag, which was not there before. She quickly opened the bag to find twenty golden coins inside of it. Sakura thought back to the people who helped her. They must have sneaked it into her pocket. She sighed, she wondered who those people where, they were forever in her debt.

She looked over at a stall which was filled with food and drink. Her stomach growled in response begging for the food. She had been running for hours. She strolled over to the stall, and sat herself on bench to the counter and asked the man for some food.

"Where are your parents Hon?" He asked, noticing her panicked look.

"Oh, I know where they are don't worry," Sakura smiled at the man. She was telling the truth, essentially. Her father was probably blowing up in anger at the palace right now. She gulped at the thought of him finding her. She paid him a gold coin for the ramen and water. He gave her back plentiful change. The food was delicious and filled her empty stomach. She ate quickly knowing she had to get to the outer rim fast. She thanked the man for the food and ran on through the crowd.

When she finally reached the outer wall after about another two hours, she knew exactly where to go. She ran down the street until she reached the abandoned house. It had a hole in the wall, which was covered by a bush. Liz and she had discovered it after work one day. They would always go through the hole into the deserted building to spy on people.

She smiled as she glanced around for any guards, there where only harmless civilians who only blocked her tracks. She smiled as she slid into the house. She then had to wait until the sun rose. She walked into the vacant home through the musty rooms. She came to the last room with the hole and collapsed on the floor. She never had felt so exhausted in a long time. She laid down her head on the wall for a brief nap. It was going to be a big day tomorrow, she knew it. She needed all of her strength. She quickly drifted off into sleep.

When the sun shone through the cracks, the horns started to blare. The girl sat upward in a hurry. She only seemed to get very few hours sleep, perhaps four. She was then grateful for the annoying horns; otherwise, she would not wake up. She wanted to lay on the floor forever; she knew soldiers were probably out searching for her. She groaned as she sat up, her back was aching. She stood up and stretched her arms who screamed to not be used. She shook the horrid ache off and waited ten minutes until she climbed through the hole.

She crawled through the opening and pushed the bushes out of the way to find a large massive line full of people and children taking up the whole road. Sakura gasped, as she ducked into the hole again. It was a disaster; they were still searching for her and taking large precautions. She wondered if she was _that_ big of a deal. Ozai could always get another heir, honestly. What was so damn special about **her?** She peeked through the bushes to find the line covering the wall. They seemed to be letting people in one at a time.

She gasped as she saw her friend Liz, who was highly annoyed. She was complaining to a stranger next in line with her, who seemed to be trying to avoid her. She was relieved about this coincidence.

"Liz!" she whispered trying to get her attention. She obviously was not listening. She sighed and put her hood up. She searched for any wondering eyes on the bush and found none. She then prayed that her red outfit would blend with the soldiers, because she would obviously not match up with the uniformed workers. She was then grateful for her small size. She then put her hood up and quickly ran out of the shrub. She scampered up to her friend, and tugged on her shirt. "Liz, it's me,

Sakura, we got to go!" Her friend stared at her in shock. "I will explain later, but I need to hide." Liz must have seen her panicked look.

Liz nodded and grabbed her arm and led her through the crowded streets. She spoke for the first time, "We are going to my house, and then you are going to explain everything." For the first time Liz seemed actually angry and upset. Sakura was shocked as they ran through the crowds along with her friend.

_AN: Hope it wasn't too crappy. Please review. Review. REVIEW__**. REVIEW.**__**REVIEW.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Well, I need the fire nation royal family to confess all their secrets to me. That would make me really happy. It would help my story so much more…Let me express how I feel._

_ ME:*Grabs Ozai* "TELL ME ALL YOUR FAMILY'S SECRETS!"_

_ OZAI: *sarcasm*"Ask Ursa, oh wait…" _

_ ME:*Screams angrily, wanting to kill him, but he may know where Ursa is*_

_Review. Make me happy. Give me love. Give me hate. _JUST GIVE ME SOMETHING! I have been so lonely. *wipes tear* I feel like Eleanor Rigby

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own. Okay? Just don't send me in prison_

_**Land of the Phoenix-Chapter Nine**_

_**ch**_

Sakura was stunned when her friend gave her a death glare. "You have a minute to explain," Liz demanded in a whisper. Her eyes were getting smaller by the second.

Sakura was shocked at her friend's anger.

She gazed down to the floor, "I am from the Fire Nation."

Liz didn't even twitch, her anger still in her eyes, "Why would the Phoenix King himself come looking for you?" Her question was full of vile and anger. Liz's eyes were darker than they have ever been before.

Sakura gulped, "My mother did something bad in the Fire Nation which the King could never forgive." Sakura tried to tell the truth as much as she could.

She always hated to lie ever since she was a toddler. She would always twist the truth just enough so that she was not explaining everything. Like her mother.

Liz stared at her friend until she sighed, "We need to get out of here," she looked up at Sakura, "They are looking for you."

"I know," the young girl wanted to cry. She only wished that her friend would understand when she would have to tell the stupid truth. She sighed as she

glanced at Liz. Liz seemed to look away from her. Sakura wondered what she looked like in her eyes.

Perhaps she should have stayed behind and faced her 'father'. That way he would be less angry at her then he would be now. She was a wimp, which was obvious. Her cowardice got her in a worse position.

"Tell me the _whole _truth after we leave," Liz grasped Sakura's arm as a threat before letting go. She left to go over to another room. Sakura gulped. Liz was angry _and_ she didn't believe her. She never thought of her friend to ever be intimidating, but here she was, scared out of mind. She eyed the wooden floor of the older girl's apartment. She did not want to look back up.

Liz shoved her mother's old silk cloak on. She then found another cloak to give to the young girl. She turned back to the other room.

Her friend was staring down at the plain floor in deep concentration. She wondered what was happening in that head of hers. She knew something was up. She was obviously not telling everything. Why would she be SO important to the Phoenix King to send his men to search for her so hard? They were looking for a child with black hair, golden eyes and presumably in a Fire Nation outfit. Liz thought nothing of it until her friend, who fit the description, asked for a hiding place. She was not all that surprised when her friend claimed she was Fire Nation. She looked to be like one through her appearance. She peered back at her small friend. She was weeping.

"I... am so sorry!" Sakura wept as she ran up and wrapped her arms around the older girl. The girl stood there awkwardly as the younger one cried. Sakura felt so guilty for bringing her friend into this mess. She should have escaped on her own.

"Hey," Liz whispered, "Be quiet."

The girl released her friend from the embrace. She closed her eyes hoping to stop the tears. She felt something on the top of her head. She opened her eyes and a dark green cloak, almost black, was on the top of her head. It felt like silk. She grabbed the robe and held it in front of her. Sakura whispered to her friend, "Was your family rich before?"

Liz only nodded, "Some things are better off not explained."

What did _that _mean? Sakura decided it would be best to ask later. She took off her old cloak and reached into the pocket to grab the coins. She then fit the green one around herself. She looked down at the old attire and whispered, "What should we do with the old one?"

Liz rolled her eyes. Her friend was so naïve, "We hide it of course, idiot."

"Oh," Sakura looked down, embarrassed. Liz picked up the red cloak and stated to leave. She followed the older girl like a baby turtle duck. Liz kneeled down to a wooden chest. She opened the box with a key to find golden coins, green silks, and hats that where beautifully decorated with earth kingdom symbols. Sakura gasped before she shoved the red cloak inside. "You where _really_ rich," Sakura whispered.

Her friend locked the chest back up before putting the key in her cloak. She waved her hand as a motion to follow her, "We should go down the alleys, we need to leave the City," she mumbled before going into a kitchen area. She grabbed a bag of bread from her parents' cabinet. Then she traveled to the back door. She opened the door to let the cool air rush through, relief from the warm stuffy house. She started to go then looked back at Sakura, she growled, "We don't have all day!"

Sakura sprinted up next to the girl as she started to move foreword. The girl stayed behind the elder staring at the back of her head. Liz's short curly hair was bouncing with every step which made Sakura rather dizzy. They walked in an uncomfortable silence. Every time they would see a major street, they would run foreword in hope that no one had seen them.

"How long will it take to get out?" Sakura asked. She knew Liz knew her way around the city, more than her. She has been planning for an escape for a rather long time, even before they met.

Liz stopped suddenly and started whispering to herself, then coughed. "Maybe about a week, more or less," Liz assumed. She then paused, "You are slow so it will probably be more," she smirked back at Sakura, who turned a deep shade of red. "I mean you _are _a lazy butt," Liz started to stride on, a smirk planted on her face.

"AM NOT!" Sakura snapped. Her face the color of the clothes she was wearing under the cloak.

"_Sure,_" Liz's voiced was laced with sarcasm.

The day began to trail on and on. Sakura's eyes began to droop. She was exhausted. Soon the majority of work places let out, the main streets to become rather crowded. They still moved on. Sakura began to eye the bag of food in her friend's hand. Her stomach growled.

Liz started to laugh, "We will eat and rest when the sun is down." They have walked for about twenty minutes more until Sakura collapsed on the ground. Liz decided they didn't have to wait for the day to end. They already walked for twelve hours.

"Can I have the bread now?" Sakura whimpered.

**Four Months after Occupation of the North**

Katara smiled at the small earth kingdom girl, maybe around seven, who was chatting ferociously with her. Katara nodded her head, up and down for everything the child said. The girls words where rather quick and didn't make much sense, but Katara thought it was adorable. The girl could barely breathe through all the chatting. She seemed so excited that Katara was listening to her. Katara found it funny how the girl never introduced herself in the first place.

"Katara lets go." Zuko tugged on her sleeve his raspy voice almost pleading, "I am cold."

Katara smiled at the little girl and laughed, "My boyfriend is a wimp!" The child giggled in response. The cold and snow was very comforting for Katara. She knew her boyfriend was of course a different story. He was raised in a land where it was warm all year long. She found it quite hilarious how the intimidating teen could shiver in the snow.

Zuko only growled, "Laugh all day, I want to go inside where it is warmer." His nose was turning pink from the bitter weather. It was cute.

Katara smiled back at the girl, "Guess I got to go, it was nice talking to you."

Katara was startled by the young girl who wrapped her small arms around her. The child's head could barely reach her stomach. Katara placed a hand on the girl's back "You're my hero, Princess Katara."

Katara stood there surprised. She was _technically _a princess, although she was never really called one. She found it a little ridiculous that she was called one. I guess she was never really used to it.

The girl ran off into the snow beaming and waving. Katara waved back, "Stay warm!"

Zuko was already walking back to the building and Katara had to run to catch up. "She was cute!" Katara chirped, her day was twice as bright now. She was a child's hero. She wondered how someone would think _she_ was a hero. But for now, she was happy someone complimented her.

There where not a lot of children down in the Southern Water Tribe Resistance base. The population was growing though, more and more. People were fleeting from their old homes to come to the bases the resistance, to help fight back. Now, the once small village grew a growing city where more than a thousand inhabitants lived. People from all over the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes came to rebel the Fire Nation and their "Phoenix Kingdom." She felt bad for Zuko, who was one of the few people from the Fire Nation.

The new problem The Resistance was the boats. They had a hard time transporting people and needs to their bases without going unnoticed by the Fire Nation troops. This was certainly an issue that had been driving Sokka, who seemed to be the leader, out of his mind. He has been freaking out. She knew they were very grateful for the White Lotus carrying people into the bases. There was also an issue of trust. People were heavily interrogated to make sure there were no spies. It was very tedious work. The Resistance showed no signs of slowing though.

It was comical watching Zuko rush to the door to get inside the warm house. Katara laughed at her boyfriend, who eagerly wanted to get inside. Zuko was kind enough to hold the door open for her. After she fully came in, she saw the young man rush to the fireplace to feel its heat. The sun hardly up anymore, and firebenders need the sun for warmth and firebending. Poor Zuko has had lack of the sun causing him to become rather sensitive to the cold air and snow.

"Thank Agni," Zuko sighed as the warmth came to his fingertips. His teeth were still chattering.

Katara sat next to him by the fireplace. She felt Zuko move closer to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders and pushed her close to him. Katara giggled. Zuko smirked, "You are very warm." He pressed his lips on her head.

"Well I hope so," Katara snuggled in deeper into his shoulder. "You are also warm."

Zuko smiled and looked down and pressed his lips onto hers-"Oogie!" Sokka shouted from the doorway.

Katara groaned as Zuko rolled his eyes. "Sokka!" Katara shouted, "What do you want now?"

Sokka made a quirky smile as he traveled over to the new couple. He threw two papers in front of the couple. Zuko recognized them as Fire Nation wanted posters, with Katara and he's faces on them. Sokka smiled, "Guess what the White Lotus brought back!"

Katara looked at the face on the poster. It was quite accurate, which was a little scary. She looked at the description skimming the characters; she was apparently "_dangerous" _and "_untrustworthy". _ Katara didn't know what to think of the parchment in her hand. Should she be angry, upset, nervous?

"I think this is my third wanted poster," Zuko grumbled and carelessly threw it into the flames of the fire. The manuscript slowly was devoured by the flames.

"This is my first…" Katara whispered. Her eyes watched Zuko's picture disappear.

Toph came in and smirked, "Welcome to the club, Sugar-Queen."

Katara only eyed the document; the picture seemed to stare back. She looked in the corner, and a big red stamp stood out. "_By the degree of the Phoenix King."_

_A/N: Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review…_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well I read the search Part 2. It gave me inspiration to move on!_

**Six Months after Occupation of North**

Katara poked her boyfriend. She knew that Zuko was not paying attention to the speaker. She growled at Zuko, he was daydreaming! This was an important matter! Katara always knew to listen to her elders for advice. "Zuko, pay attention!" Katara whispered.

Zuko smirked at her, "You're actually listening to this man?" He chuckled softly at the concept.

"Zuko, this is an important matter!" Katara whispered sterner, "You are just daydreaming!"

"I am tired," Zuko shrugged, and then leaned in closer to her ear, "Who is to blame for that?"

Katara's blush reached to her face. Zuko smirked at her and took a sip his water. Katara only stammered inaudibly before closing her mouth. Her brows lowered with annoyance and mumbled to her boyfriend, "It's also your fault."

Zuko shrugged again, and put down his glass, and whispered in a mocking tone, "Pay attention Katara."

Katara wanted to lash out at Zuko at this very moment. A voice interrupted her actions by a voice, "You guys are being rather loud," Toph whispered. Her eyebrow quirked to the side as smiled.

"Zuko isn't paying attention," Katara grumbled.

Toph sniggered, "Who is?" Toph whispered, "More people are paying attention to your conversation than this man." She pointed to the philosopher speaking.

Katara and Zuko blushed ferociously and stuttered. Then they both turned away from the earthbender.

After the meeting they were about to set out. Appa was very eager to leave, and growled in anticipation. Katara placed the bags on his saddle, "I know, you're excited," Katara chirped to the bison.

Zuko came to the bison and rubbed his head, "The rest of the fleet is ready to go." Appa licked Zuko over and over.

Katara giggled, "We are ready!" She smiled and petted the bison. She looked down at Zuko, as she climbed into the bison. Zuko was following short behind.

"Yip-yi-" Zuko started to shout, although he didn't need to finish; the bison was already in the air. Appa was eager to leave the cold climate of the South Pole and fly for miles.

Katara laughter rang out, "He's excited to rescue the prisoners too!" She leaned into Zuko's chest, they were more than ready.

* * *

"Tell me," Liz spoke from the silence, "Tell me the whole story."

"I am scared you will reject me," Sakura whispered.

Liz laughed, "I would never do that!" She poked the younger girl in the stomach. "Hey, I know all about rejection! The whole world thinks I am crazy!" She smiled as she chuckled at her own joke.

"You would," Sakura sniffled. The morning sun beams shined into the crisp air. It was just dawn and the streets where very busy.

"Hey, if I reject you," Liz only smirked, "You sir, can go ahead and kill me." She then blew her hair out of her face, "Because I won't reject you."

Sakura took in a deep breath, and spoke quickly "Iamthephoenixkingsdaughter."

"Huh?"

Sakura spoke more slowly, "I am the Phoenix King's daughter."

Liz sat there blankly looking at her friend. She stared for a minute off into the distance. She was probably processing the information. "Oh," she whispered, "How long did you know?" Her friend seemed sincere, which seemed rather rare for her voice.

"Maybe two weeks…" Sakura whispered, she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I don't _want_ him to be my father!" Considering the situation Liz seemed to be handling it quite well.

Liz only stared at the ground, "We need to leave as soon as possible then."

* * *

Ozai was furious. The child ran away. She was the ticket to his plan, and without her, his plan goes crashing down. Although, he has to admit, he is very impressed how she could easily escape the palace. She is very agile and not as weak as she seems. She was gone for two nights no sign of her.

He was heading to the outer ring. He had heard from a bartender, who claimed he saw a girl running across the streets that he saw her. She paid with a golden coin and left in quite a hurry. The only thing she said, other than her order, was she knew where her parents where. She ran off to the wall. Other citizens claimed they saw a girl sprint through the streets.

He knew that the girl knew people from the outer wall. Ozai also knew the earth serpents would help the useless child. He sighed; it was the largest area in all of his capital, it will be almost impossible to find her. His palanquin was covered so he wouldn't have to see the dirty savages. Thank Agni for that. Normally he would just send guards down here, although since they let the child escape, he can't allow them to mess up again.

It seemed forever until they reached the main station. All the soldiers based all their files and information in the building. It is also where if the earth people had a problem, they could easily go there to complain. Ozai thought of the station himself, after the comet. He knew that it would slow rebellions down. If the people thought the Fire Nation could help them, there will be acceptance that they took over.

When he reached the station, it was not that crowded. Very few people where there. When all of them saw him step out of the palanquin, they all went on their hands and knees and kneeled on the ground. Soldiers and earth peasants and even a weeping lady had stopped crying and bowed. He only smirked as he put his feet on the wood floor, "Rise," he ordered, "Back to work."

All of the people seemed to suddenly rushing to their original positions and the noise continued on. The lady wept, the soldiers organized, and the rest of the earth peasants seemed to sneak out. It seemed it was all just soldiers, except the weeping woman. A soldier was trying to get the woman to stop crying. Ozai walked up to a soldier at the counter desk, "Well?"

The man gulped, "No, I am sorry your highness." Ozai saw the man shiver.

"Then is there anything strange reported?" Ozai growled, trying to scare the man.

The man started to whimper, "The normal, except the lady over there has a missing child."

Ozai turned to find the woman who was crying starting to whisper. Her eyes widened as she realized the king was looking at her. She bowed her head to the ground, avoiding eye contact. Perhaps…

Ozai slowly walked over to the woman, who was shaking with fear. "How long was the child gone?" he questioned slowly and carefully. He did not want the woman to have a mental breakdown.

"She wasn't at work, and she didn't come home…" the woman muttered. Her tears stopped falling; Ozai silently grateful she did. She was getting quite annoying

"Did she know anyone by the name of Sakura?" Ozai leaned in close so they where only inches from the other.

The woman jumped, she stared into Ozai surprised look. She rasped out, "Why, yes! She was her best friend!"

Ozai only nodded as he grabbed the woman by the arm. He then led her to the guards, "Confiscate her house. Find any sign of that girl!" Then he stared at the woman, "Your daughter has gotten into business that isn't hers to get into."

"Please don't hurt her. Your highness! She is being foolish!" The woman horsed out. Her eyes were pleading with him. "She probably didn't know about how much trouble she would be in!"

"She is her own person, she chose her destiny," Ozai said plainly, before turning away. He strolled to his palanquin and fixed himself on the throne. He slowly pushed the curtain away so he could see the woman, "I cannot promise your child's life either."

He heard the woman's cries as he was lead away.

* * *

Ozai was upset he was disturbed by his tea. He was quite enjoying himself throughout the time. He then was disturbed by some soldier. What would a soldier have to say that had a major impact on his life?

"We searched the house, your highness," the man started to shake under Ozai's gaze.

"And…" Ozai pushed foreword.

The man held out a chest to him, "This was in the house sir". Ozai took it and was surprised by the weight of it. It was heavy for such a small chest. He slowly opened it up. Inside was a fire nation cloak, he pulled up. The sight made him smile.

Ozai smirked as he yelled across the throne room, "Bring the woman in!"

The woman soon was brought through the doors; she soon lost balance as the guards pushed her. She fell on the floor with a thump. She brought her gaze to the king of the world. Her body was trembling and eyes were watering.

"Ekta, your family has caused us much more trouble than your daughter," he paused before continuing, "Or suppose I should say Princess Dharini of the Earth Kingdom." He laughed at her expression, "Don't worry. Your daughter, Princess Bhuvana is in much more trouble than you. Helping my own daughter flee does not look good for her"

Ozai has been searching for the earth kingdom royal family for ages. His day just started to look up.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: People need to review or no more updates._

_ Disclaimer: Bryke wouldn't want me anyway…_

* * *

Zuko breathed in and out and smirked. He leaped from the bison down to the ground, Katara following shortly after. The capital prison was a high security prison, although that would not stop a master firebender and waterbender. He smirked at his girlfriend, as they snuck beside each door. They both struck each of the guards before they could even know someone was there.

Katara leaned down at the unconscious guard, and grabbed the keys from his side, "I'm going to borrow this for a while," Katara smirked

As they raced through the hallway, they unlocked each door. Each person was gratefully relieved about escaping. They told every person, "Follow the others to the tunnel, the boats are waiting."

Katara had made it to the fifteenth cell before and alarm went off. _Bastards don't know what's coming._

When she saw the first guard who tried to stop her, she smirked at him and smiled, "How do you do today ma'am?" She blasted an unbelievable force of water and froze it. The woman was frozen to the wall. Zuko was behind her. Katara threw the keys at him. "Good Luck." Katara's job now was to cover for Zuko.

As Katara blasted everyone away, while Zuko would unlock the doors. Katara smirked as they got farther up the tower, this was too easy. She sneered, well this couldn't get any worse.

An hour passed before reinforcements came, but everyone was already gone.

Two Days Later

Ozai growled, when he came to the prison no one was in their cells. It was empty. All the war prisoners, traitors all escaped.

"Your Highness" A soldier bowed.

Ozai flared, "What!?"

The soldier, "You should see this," the soldier pointed to the other side of the building.

Ozai trailed over to the side of the prison, huge graffiti was painted on,

_This is our first strike Phoenix King,_

_And not our last_

_-The Resistance_

* * *

About Four Years Later

Bhuvana's eyes fluttered at the sun high in the sky. It was their third day walking and they have not gotten caught. Bhuvana wondered why they were so lucky. There had been no trouble so far from soldiers, civilians and other nuisances. She stared at her friend. Sakura was a royal member of the Fire Nation, and she was secretly a member of the Earth Kingdom royal family. She thought the irony was quite hilarious.

Sakura was curious about her friend. Liz seemed to be more distant. She stared at he friend she loved so much. She was the one who told her stupid puns, talked about all the fantasy tales, spoke about how their studies, and had mini adventures. Was it because she was Ozai's daughter? "Liz?" she whispered

"What?" Liz stopped walking and turned around, "Is it another bathroom break because…"

"It's not a bathroom break," Sakura muttered, slightly insulted, "It's a question…"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"It's a little hard to avoid people when they are traveling with them…"

Sakura blushed, "I mean, why are you not talking to me?"

Bhuvana pondered this for a while, "I am just trying to process everything."

"By being completely SILENT!?"

Bhuvana shrugged, her eyes flew overcast. Something moved, Bhuvana whispered, "Sakura you need to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Trouble," Bhuvana whispered. She ran to the side of the houses. She hoped that they would make it into the agricultural zone before any problems started. Sakura followed closely behind. Her eyes fluttered from her sweat.

Sakura started to whimper, "I'm scared."

"Be quiet and we will be fine."

Sakura started to tremble; she hid behind the older girl. Bhuvana then snuck into the shadows. She pulled her hood over her head. Sakura followed suit.

Bhuvana felt a presence behind her, a breath on her neck. She turned to find Sakura gone. Her heart started to quicken, "Sakura?"

No response.

"Sakura!" She yelled. She had enough of this. She bent the earth into a small boulder, "Sakura?" She flipped around, her friend was not there

_Bang. _She felt darkness overcome her. _We were going so strong…_

"Princess Bhuvana," A sly voice called. She was lying in a dark room, a beam of light flooded down on her. She could barely see pass the lighted area. She blinked twice. The floor was made of a dark stone and was very cold. Bhuvana looked to see where the voice came from. A man stood there only his outline was shown. He had a big build and a tall figure.

"My name is Zilinia, a simple person, not a princess," Bhuvana responded evenly. Panic settled in her chest. He knew that she was royalty. She stared at the man, what will he do now?

He stepped into the light; the man was the Phoenix King. In his hand was a small arm. It belonged to her friend. Sakura was standing next to him terrified, trying to pull away from his grasp.

Bhuvana gasped, her friend was crying, "Let her go!"

"Tell me princess," Ozai stepped even closer to her form, "Why would you want to save a friend that you had lied too. You obviously don't trust her."

"I am _not _aprincess."

"Your appearance tells different."

Bhuvana looked down at her clothes. It was her old traditional robes. She wore these around the palace. Her hair was put up in a traditional Earth Kingdom way, her crown on the top of her head. She didn't realize in her panic that she was wearing this outfit. "You set me up; I am unfamiliar with what I am wearing."

"Tell you dear friend that," Ozai pulled his daughter into an embrace, stopping her from moving, "Lie to her, just like you have always done."

"Okay, maybe I am!" Bhuvana shouted, "Just let her go! She doesn't want to be held!"

"That wasn't very hard," Ozai smirked not letting go of his daughter, "We should have tea sometime, and we could talk about the 'gi' stone,"

"Gi stone?" Sakura spoke for the first time, "Princess?" No one heard her questions.

"What makes you think that I will squeak about the Earth Kingdom's secrets?"

"My daughter," Ozai smirked.

* * *

_A/N: Well that escalated quickly… That was a short and crappy chapter. No reviews no updates._


End file.
